In The Dark
by DarkAngel814
Summary: Lucy and Kevin move to New York City. Everything is fine until one of their children is kidnapped by the RRK killer. They have seven days to find their child before he kills them. Please Review! CHAPTER SEVENTEEN UP!
1. Good News or Bad News?

Chapter One: Bad News or Good news?

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon; Lucy was in the kitchen washing dishes while Savannah sat in her highchair pushing cheerios around. The front door clicked and Lucy turned off the water she grabbed a wash clot and dried off her hands.

"Hey Luce," Kevin sad as he entered the kitchen. Lucy turned around smiling at him. She walked over and kissed him softly on the lips, everything felt so simple at that moment like nothing bad could happen. Savannah broke the kiss by letting out a high pitch giggle at the sight of her mother and father entwined.

"Hey Hun," Lucy said and she pulled away smiling over at Savannah. She walked over to her and began to clean up the cheerios Savannah had crushed. Kevin watched. He was thinking hard; he had something to tell her but didn't know if it was the right time. Then again if not now, then when?

"Luce…" Kevin began. She looked up momentarily to acknowledge she'd heard him, before returning to cleaning up Savannah.

"Hmm…what's up?" She asked picking Savannah up pulling her out of the chair. Kevin looked at her nervously. "What's wrong?" Her voice shifted as she caught sight of his face.

"I need to talk to you." He took a deep breath running his hand through his hair and back down over his face.

"Is everything all right?" She waited for his answer becoming increasingly more worried by the second.

"Yes…it depends…" He walked over to her and took Savannah and motion for her to sit down. She sat down but kept eye contact willing him to tell her. He sat down next to her with Savannah in his arms. "I got…a job offer…sorta…" His words stumbled out nervously, Lucy had never seen Kevin so Nervous.

"What do you mean a job offer?" She kept her voice calm, she didn't want to make him anymore nervous.

"I've been promoted to detective…" He said slowly. Her face brightened every trace of confusion and worry erased.

"That's wonderful!" She cried.

"But they want to transfer me to New York…City…" Her smile faded.

"But…You came from New York…" She was completely confused, why would they want to transfer him back to New York, New York City no less!

"And they've been trying to…get me…back ever since…especially since they've seen how good I've been doing here in Glenoak. You remember how unwilling they were to let me go--" Kevin was watching Lucy carefully as he spoke afraid of when she would explode.

"You mean there have been other offers!" She cut in her voice raising slightly.

"Yes. I didn't want to ask you to move for me! So much has been going on and they weren't offers I wanted..." He trailed off, realizing he had given away what he had planned to keep secret.

"So...you want to move?" Lucy's expression made his heart hurt. She looked shocked and dissappointed.

"I would never...we don't have to..." But Kevin didn't know what to say. He let the room fall silent. Finally Lucy spoke up. "Okay..." It was Kevin's turn to look shocked.

"What?" She looked up at him and placed one hand on his cheek.

"If this is important to you Kevin, then we'll do it. You moved out here for me now its my turn to return the favor." She smiled sweetly at him and kissed him gently on the lips. "So when do we leave?"

"In a month..."

* * *

_A/N: Hey readers. I hope you liked the first chapter. Yes I know it's short the first two are but it is a very long story and most of the chapters will be longer._

_I have to put out this warning though. This story is rated M for good reasons it is not a child story its a great story (I think) but it's not light and happy. So read if you want to and know that I have warned you. _

_Anyway I hope you do read it because I think the story is very good. So please R&R_


	2. Goodbye Glenoak, Hello New York

Chapter Two: Goodbye Glenoak, Hello New York City

Lucy stood in the driveway, Savannah in her arms, and looked sadly up at her house. It looked so empty and deserted. Kevin walked out locking the door behind him. He walked up to her and smiled. "Ready to go say goodbye to your parents?" He asked. She nodded, but she knew she would never be ready for that.

They walked down the driveway and rounded the corner leaving their house for the last time. They walked in silence towards Lucy's parents house. The cool winter air nipping at their cheeks. Savannah who was bundled up was resting her head on Lucy's shoulder sucking on her thumb casually.

"Luce!" Her mom cried the moment the three of them came into view. The front yard was littered with people, a jet black car was parked out front (the taxi). Kevin had told it to pick them up here. He had already come over and packed the bags they were bringing with them in it.

Lucy walked over and threw one arm around her mothers neck. "Hey mom" She said softly. Her mother smiled up at her giving Savannah a kiss on the forehead. Everyone was there, Ruthie, Sam, David, T-Bone, Jane, Margaret, Mac, Martin, Sandy, Simon, and of course her father.

"I can't believe you're moving to New York City!" Ruthie exclaimed. Lucy smiled and shrugged.

"I know. I'll miss all of you." She said. Kevin put his arm around her shoulder.

"We better get going though." He said casually. Lucy handed him Savannah and hugged everyone goodbye. Lingering especially with her father.

"I love you Luce," He whispered in her ear. "You'll be fine." She smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I love you too dad," She smiled weakly. "I know I'll be fine."

"I'll be fine..." Her father added noticing the fear in her eyes. She looked up nervously at him, and threw her arms around his neck again, feeling like a little girl.

"I love you!" She cried. Once she had pulled herself together she stepped back and joined Kevin by the car. She waved one more time before getting in.

* * *

The plane ride to New York was long, but for Lucy it wasn't long enough. With every second she got more and more anxious. When the plane landed she was a total wreck. She had no idea where they were going to live. Kevin told her he rented them a brownstone right off fifth avenue which Lucy had heard of but had never seen. She had only been to New York once, well twice, but never NYC, to live.

The taxi pulled up to a small building with a short staircase out front. The building what made of chocolate brown brick and had three floors each with bright white window sills. It was beautiful. Lucy stepped out clutching Savannah safely to her chest. They walked in to the building and stepped into a long hallway with a staircase a few feet away leading to the upper floors. The hallway was a pale blue and the staircase was white. They were standing on white marble floors. They walked down the hallway, an archway to their left led to a large spacious room with a brick fireplace against the wall.

On the right a little further up was a small room with one solitary window, opposite it was a large kitchen that attached to a large dining room. Upstairs there were two large bedrooms and a smaller room, on the third floor there was a master bedroom and a smaller one. Lucy walked around in aw picturing all where everything could be.

"Do you like it?" Kevin asked. "It's got three large bedrooms and a master bedroom. I know you want a big family--" Lucy threw her arms around his neck.

"It's beautiful Kevin!" She couldn't believe he could find such a perfect apartment. She was in love with it. The neighborhood was good too. Lucy felt more relaxed knowing everything would be alright.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello people! This is my first story like this...well you'll know what I mean soon enough. Now I hope those of you who are reading enjoyed the first chapter I am writing the whole story ahead of time so if I get enough reviews I'll update quicker. I've only written four chapter so far but I'm currently writing chapter five.

In the next chapter: Twelve years later. We meet Savannah and her siblings.

Hope everyone has a Happy Holiday!


	3. School and More

Chapter Three: School...And More

"Savannah! Get down here, it's almost time to leave!" Lucy yelled up the stairs. It was the first day back from winter vacation; Lucy was surprised that her kids were so cheery. She returned the kitchen where her son's Andrew and Jacob were sitting at the kitchen table scarfing down pop tarts. Lucy laughed as the two boys ate pop tart after pop tart. "I think four is enough Jacob." She said pulling the box away.

"Mom!" They whined. She laughed and put the box away in one of the cabinets. Savannah came into the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

"Okay ready." she said biting into the apple. Her mother turned to look at her, her mouth dropping open in surprise. But before she could say something Kevin walked in with their youngest child, Kiley in his arms. He put her down and looked at Savannah.

"Morning Savannah," Kiley giggled before sitting down next to her brothers.

"What are you wearing?" Kevin asked sternly. Savannah shrugged taking another bite of her apple.

"Clothes." Savannah was now fifteen years old. She had long, layered, dirty blonde hair that went down to her chest, with bangs that layered across her forehead. Her light blue eyes sparkled with innocence beneath the pile of makeup she had put on. Light blue eyeshadow that matched her light blue top and baby pink lip-gloss. Savannah was wearing a light blue tank top that showed too much and a pair of tight blue low riders.

"Not enough. Go put on a shirt and a sweater." He said harshly. She stomped out of the room and up the stairs.

"I want to dress like that!" Giggled Kiley. Kevin rolled his eyes and groaned at his four-year-old daughter. The twins laughed and looked sadly down at their now empty plates, the twins were ten years old and loved to eat. It was basically all they did.

"No, never!" Kevin said. Kiley laughed and began to eat the cereal her mother had placed in front of her. "I've got to go!" He said leaning in and giving Lucy a kiss on the cheek. Lucy kissed him back. He kissed Kiley and left calling up at Savannah to say goodbye.

"Bye!" She yelled downstairs bitterly throwing a pale pink button up on over her shirt. She grabbed a sweater and headed downstairs. "Ta da" she said to her mom. Lucy sighed and nodded.

"Come on let's go." Andrew said. Savannah glared at him and grabbed her backpack at the front door. She buttoned Kiley up in her winter coat and pulled her hat on harder then she meant to.

"Stop! I can't see!" Kiley whined pulling the hat back up over her eyes.

"Sorry," Savannah said as she pulled on her own coat. She took Kiley's hand and walked outside. The ground was covered in snow and ice. She made Kiley hold the railing as they walked down the steps. Andrew and Jacob came bounding down the steps and jumped onto the snow below. "Watch it!" She yelled.

Savannah walked her siblings to school dropping Kiley off at her class, before heading for the bus stop. Savannah's school was downtown. When she reached the bus stop a smile spread across her face.

"Layla!" She smiled rushing up to a young girl. Layla had long curly brown hair and gray eyes. Savannah and Layla had been friends since Savannah moved to New York twelve years ago.

"Hey Savannah!" Layla giggled. She fixed her coat as Savannah let go. "Ready for school?" She groaned.

"Yeah...right..."Savannah said. The two burst out in fits of giggles. The bus arrived and the two got on, they dropped their metrocards in and headed for the back of the bus. They sat down in a two seater, Layla by the window.

"Are you coming to Jonathan's house today after school?" Layla asked pulling out a bag of 100 calorie Oreos.

"Yes...and just because they're only a 100 calories doesn't mean you should eat them for breakfast." Savannah giggled.

"But they're soooo good!" Layla smiled, throwing a couple into her mouth. She offered some to Savannah who just shook her head and giggled.

The school day dragged on forever. The only part that sped by was lunch. Once school was over Savannah raced outside with Layla. They headed to the street corner, where Jonathan and his crew were hanging out.

"Hey Jonathan." Layla called out. He smiled and waved. Jonathan Trescot was a boy in their grade. They'd been friends with him since Pre-K. He was a jock, he played for the basketball team; he had short blonde hair and caramel eyes that matched his skin (Or so Savannah thought). He hung out with Max Fairfield, Bobby Torres, and Greg Williams. As well as their friends: Nicolai Grandits, Angelica Geras, Josh Gray, Ben Woods, and Lisa Sanchez. The whole gang was standing on the corner.

"Hey Van," Jonathan said throwing his arm casually over her shoulder. She giggled and shrugged his arm off. He frowned playfully. "We were going to hang out in the park first. Go to my house later. Okay with you guys?" Savannah glanced at Layla who nodded.

"Yeah Sure."

* * *

Lucy checked the clock again. It was only six o'clock, which meant Savannah wasn't coming home for dinner, but she still had five hours till curfew.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" Kiley whined as she walked into the kitchen clutching her American girl doll. She love that doll, she took it with her everywhere.

"I know Kiley. Dinner's almost ready." Lucy said swinging open the oven door and checking on the chicken.

"When's Daddy coming home?" Kiley whined sitting down in one of the chairs.

"One am sweetie." Lucy poked the chicken with her knife and decided it was done.

"When's Vannah coming home?" Kiley whined again. Lucy sighed and pulled the chicken out.

"Probably eleven o'clock honey but Mommy's cooking. Go play with your brothers." Kiley sighed and left the room to go find her brothers. They were upstairs playing on their computer.

"Can I play?" Kiley asked.

"Go away Kiley!" Andrew said throwing a stuffed animal at her.

"Mom said to play with you!" Kiley whined stamping her feet.

"We're not playing! Kiley go!" Jacob yelled pushing her out of the room.

"No!" Kiley cried. Jacob slammed the door and locked it. "Your mean!" She cried. Knowing it was no use; she gave up and went back downstairs. Her mother was finishing up with dinner. Kiley grabbed her coat and went outside. She knew she wasn't supposed to but she had nothing else to do. She took a seat on the bottom step and kicked the snow on the ground.

"Hi Kiley!" Kiley looked up and gave the woman a half smile.

"Hi Mrs. Johnson, Hi Amelia." She said waving to the chubby little baby in the stroller.

"Kiley!" The baby cried happily.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" She asked.

"Just waiting for dinner to be ready. My brother's won't play with me and Savannah isn't home." She sighed unhappily.

"Oh. Alright, well be careful. Don't leave your stoop." She smiled and kept walking towards her apartment. Kiley picked up a stick and began to fiddle with the snow. She looked up and saw a kitten across the street. She got up and walked across the street carefully. She bent over and began to pet the kitten. She picked it up and cradled it in her arms.

"What do you have there sweetie?" Kiley spun around. A tall young man was standing in front of her. His dark brown hair shadowing his face. He had a gentle smile; he looked young like her uncle Simon's age.

"A kitten!" She said happily.

"It's very cute." He smiled brushing the hair out of his face. "What's your name?" Kiley hesitated remembering what her father was always telling her.

"KILEY!" Kiley spun around again, trying not to slip on the ice. Her mother was running across the street clutching her long sweater closed, hopping slightly in her bare feet.

"Mom!" Kiley said in surprise. She went to look up at the man but he was walking away.

"You know you're not supposed to leave the apartment without permission! And you know you're not aloud to cross the street alone!" Her mother screamed.

"I found a kitten! Can we keep it? It can't survive in the snow!" Kiley said sticking out her bottom lip. Lucy sighed and grabbed Kiley's free arm dragging her back across the street.

"Fine! But we have to talk to your father! You're still in trouble! Going outside! Crossing the street! Talking to strangers!" Lucy rambled.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Savannah gasped looking at her phone. "It's 10:30!" She jumped up off the couch and grabbed her stuff.

"Savannah what's wrong?" Jonathan asked his words slightly slurred. They had all been drinking, except Savannah and Layla they didn't drink.

"My curfew! I'm dead! They'll never let me out of the house for the club next week!" she cried hysterically.

"I'd better go too!" Layla sighed disentangling herself from Max. Max sighed and tried to pull her back but was unsuccessful. "Come on. Bye guys." The two girls rushed out of the building and too the nearest train station.

"Come _on!_" Savannah whined as the train came to a halt mid tunnel. "Why now!" She sighed and buried her head in her hands.

"What time is your curfew again?" Layla asked.

"Eleven, what time is it?" Savannah mumbled through her hands.

"Eleven…thirty." Layla said wincing.

"Aw man!" The train began to move and the two girls hopped off. Parting as they got out of the station. Savannah rushed down block after block and skidded to a halt in front of her house. She ran up the steps fumbling with her keys.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" Lucy screamed the moment Savannah entered the building.

"No…But it's not my fault!" She cried desperately.

"IT'S TWELVE O'CLOCK!" Lucy shrieked.

"The train stalled!" Savannah cried.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ON THE TRAIN PAST TEN!" Lucy shrieked trying to calm herself down. "You're supposed to take a cab after ten! Go to bed, you're grounded one week." Lucy said calming herself down. Savannah stomped up the stairs muttering to herself.

* * *

Authors Note: Okay people I know you are reading it and I hope you who are readingthis story like it I know I always say this but I am excited about this tstory . Especially this one because I have it all mapped out and there shouldn't be any breaks because I don't know what going to happen next. In fact I have eight chapters written.

I would really like people to review though because then I can fix any mistakes I make or just know what you guys think. And to answer a question that was asked RRK you find out what that means later on. In the next chapter actually I think or the fifth... I hope you all enjoyed this chapter the story will start to pick up now. Happy New Year!

Next Chapter: The Dumpster


	4. The Dumpster

Chapter Four: The Dumpster

Savannah opened her eyes slowly. The sun was streaming in through her curtains. She pulled her blankets up to her chin and stretched. Today was Saturday, which meant the last day of her punishment. Tomorrow was Sunday so she had to go to her mother's church, but after Layla was coming over. Layla was catholic not protestant so she didn't go to church with them.

Savannah rolled over and looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was flashing bright blue numbers: 10:00am. Sighing, she threw her covers off and rolled out of bed. Yawning she stretched her arms high over her head and surveyed her room. It was very girly. She had baby pink comforter with a light blue ribbon pattern on it. There was a matching rug in the center of the floor. She had plain white curtains on her window and a normal dresser and desk. Hanging on her walls were posters of Zac Effron, Orlando Bloom, and Daniel Radcliffe. As well as photos of Layla, Jonathan, Max, Bobby, Greg and the rest of the gang, bust mostly Layla. Sitting on her desk was a photo of two little girls, One with short blonde hair, rosy red cheeks and her front teeth missing, the other with curly brown hair freckles and dimples. The two had their arms around each other and were wearing fluffy boas and sparkly dresses.

Savannah stood up and began to make her bed without paying attention. When she finished her blanket was sideways and her pillows were lopsided. She shrugged and continued getting ready to go downstairs. She considered changing but decided against it she decided she would rather stay in her pajamas. She left her room switching off her light as she left.

Savannah stumbled down the stairs groggily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with each step, careful not to miss one and tumble down the stairs. Her pajamas were dangling over her feet threatening to trip her. She entered the kitchen taking in the sweet smell of pancakes and the crackling of bacon. She took a seat at the large rectangular table beside her younger brother Andrew who was slurping his cereal rather obnoxiously; apparently, he and Jacob were racing to see who could finish their cereal first.

"Morning Savannah," Kiley said stifling a yawn. Savannah smiled at her and moved as her mother placed a plate of food in front of her and Kiley.

"Morning Kiley, thanks mom." Savannah said picking at the bacon on her plate. Her mother didn't say anything, she was still angry at Savannah.

"Morning everyone," Her father said as he entered the room. Savannah looked up, a piece of pancake halfway to her mouth.

"Hi Daddy!" Kiley said happily. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her on the head. "Are you going to work?" Kiley asked.

"Yeah honey." He said walking over to Lucy and wrapping an arm around her waist. Kiley frowned and returned to drenching her pancakes in syrup. "What are you doing today Savannah?" He asked kissing Lucy on the cheek. Savannah made a gagging noise before answering his question.

"Absolutely nothing. Considering I'm grounded!" She spat. Kevin smiled and released Lucy.

"Yeah you're right about that!" He said. "All right see you later." He waved goodbye and left.

"I WIN!" Jacob screamed. Andrew dropped his bowl, milk splashing on to the table; he let out a large belch. Jacob laughed and did the same.

"Ew gross!" Savannah screamed. The twins laughed and dashed out of the room before their mother could scold them. Savannah scowled and returned to her breakfast.

* * *

Saturday mornings were usually very dull. Kevin was strolling along First Avenue with his partner Detective Evan Ramirez. The sun was beating down on their dark clothes. The sun felt so hot he could almost hear the snow melting. He knew Kiley would be angry that the snow was melting she loved the snow.

"The weather is crazy man!" Evan said. Kevin nodded and wiped at his brow. "I mean, one minute it's hot and then its cold and then it's hot again…" Evan trailed off coming to a halt.

Kevin hadn't noticed he had stopped and had continued walking. Kevin stopped feeling his absence and turned to look at him. Evan was standing gazing into an alley.

"Why'd you stop?" Kevin asked.

"Yo Kevin come here!" He shouted walking towards the alley. Kevin jogged over to him and searched for what he might be looking at. Kevin spotted it within seconds. In the alleyway was a large green dumpster, if it had been any other time of day and if it hadn't been so sunny Kevin knew he would never have seen it, sticking out of the dumpster was what looked like a hand. Kevin took off his jacket and threw it over his hands. He leaned in and threw the cover up. His face went white, he looked at Evan who was gazing in horror he looked like he was going to be sick.

Lying, neatly placed over the pile of garbage, was a girl only a couple years older then Savannah. Deep slash marks covered her exposed skin, and someone had slit her throat. Her hair was matted with blood and stretched out over the garbage. She was completely naked except for a single piece of jewelry; she had a gold cross around her neck. Her entire body was covered in deep vicious stab wounds and dark purple bruises except her face, her face was untouched. In fact, her face looked as though someone had just put makeup on it, her cheeks glinted with glitter and lips were rosy red.

Kevin gazed down at the body and thought of Savannah. This girl was so young, so innocent, and yet there she lay in a dumpster as if she had been thrown away like a piece of trash. Kevin pulled himself together and grabbed Evan. He told him to hold the cover open while he called for backup.

* * *

Savannah sat quietly on the couch watching the television boredly. Kiley was sitting on the other end of the couch with Savannah's feet on her lap. Every so often, she would tickle Savannah's feet. Savannah would laugh hysterically, and then proceed to yell at her.

It was eight o'clock and Savannah was busying herself by watching Happy Feet with Kiley. Kiley loved penguins. Savannah heard the front door open and close. Kiley jumped up, knocking Savannah's feet onto the floor causing her to roll off the couch. Savannah growled, as she hit the floor her face breaking her fall.

"Daddy!" Savannah heard Kiley scream. Savannah picked herself up and paused the movie. She walked into the hall and saw her dad holding Kiley.

"Hey Dad," Savannah smiled crossing her arms. Her father looked at her sternly. "What?" He kept looking at her as if she had done something wrong it was making her nervous.

"Nothing." He said meekly. He put Kiley down and went into the kitchen. Savannah watched him disappear. She stayed rooted to the ground. She hadn't done anything wrong why was he acting so weird.

* * *

Authors Note: Okay I want to thank all of you whoreviewed. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter in the next one I promise you find out about the RRK and what it stands for. This chpater has to introduce him first.

Happy New Year!

Next Chapter: The RRK Killer


	5. The RRK Killer

Chapter Five: The RRK Killer

Kevin woke up early Monday morning and rushed to work. Once there, he regretted leaving so early, it was only seven thirty and nobody was there yet. He went into the lounge and poured himself a cup of coffee. He then returned to his desk and picked up a manila folder. He sat down and opened it. There was a picture of the dumpster girl attached to a bunch of papers.

He sat at his desk reading the file and sipping his coffee. By a quarter past eight the squad room was full. His partner was sitting across from him at his desk looking over the file that Kevin had been reading.

"Kinkerk, Sanchez, my office now!" Kevin spun around and spotted Captain Jenkins. He was tall with short red hair and pale skin. Kevin stood up and followed him into his office.

"What's up captain?" Evan asked.

"It's about the girl you found yesterday. She matches a series of murders that have been popping up all over Manhattan" the captain reached over his desk and pulled out a folder. He pulled out some papers and handed them to Kevin and Evan. "He's known as the RRK killer." Kevin looked at him in confusion.

"The what?"

"The Roofie Rapist Killer." He said calmly. Kevin looked at him, how could he say that so calmly. "He waits in clubs and seeks out two girls that are friends and then puts Rohypnol (aka Roofies) in their drinks. He then kidnaps them and keeps them for a week, and rapes them. After four days he kills one of them, and after seven he kills the other. Jennifer Brown, the girl you found on Saturday was kidnapped last weekend with her best friend Melanie Brooks. Melanie was found Tuesday in the park. There have been seven other cases. Fourteen other girls."

"How do you know all this?" Kevin asked in shock.

"Lucky for us these girls were all in groups so we know where they were last seen and that they left together. They found Rohypnol in all the girls who were found four days later." Kevin looked at the other cases in his hands and cringed. "You two are on this case. I need you to go talk to the girl's parents. They have already been informed." Kevin nodded solemnly.

* * *

"Savannah, hurry up!" Layla called. Savannah stuck her tongue out at Layla and continued taking stuff out of her locker, once done she walked casually over to Layla. "Finally!"

"Sorry! All right let's get to my house I want to pick up what I'm going to wear on Friday." Layla smiled and pulled her towards the bus stop.

The girls giggled the whole way home. People on the bus stared angrily at the two giggling girls, and stomped away in a huff, which caused them to laugh louder. Finally they reached Savannah's house and got off.

"Mom, I'm home!" Savannah called. She heard footsteps and was knocked backwards as Kiley jumped on her. "Hi Kiley." Savannah mumbled.

"Hi Savannah! Hi Layla! Want to play Monopoly?" She asked excitedly. Savannah sighed and walked past Kiley towards the stairs.

"Sorry Kiley but we're busy..."She motioned for Layla to follow. Kiley pouted and returned to the kitchen. Savannah climbed the stairs and went into her room and flopped onto the bed.

"Okay..." She sighed.

"Can I check my email?" Layla asked sitting down at Savannah's desk. Savannah nodded her eyes closed. She hadn't even taken off her backpack, so the strap was cutting into her throat. She heard her computer start and could hear Layla signing onto AIM. She smiled to herself and yawned. She was tired and just wanted to go to sleep.

"Hey Jonathan's on. He said Hi..." Layla swirled around and saw Savannah sleeping on her bed; she smiled to herself and spun back around towards the computer. "'Savannah is sleeping. This is Layla'" she typed. Layla waited and then Jonathan responded.

JJTrescot224: Oh. Max is here; he says hi...She's sleeping?

BeAnIeBaBy: Yea...she was rlly tired. We R planning what we R going to wear on Friday. You going?

JJTrescot224: Ya I think so. Where is it?

BeAnIeBaBy: I think it's just outside Times Square on 39th st

JJTrescot224: Ok. Well I just got 2 get permission. I m surprised Van got permission.

BeAnIeBaBy: Lol. UR Funny. Rents think she is my house and mine think I m her house.

JJTrescot224: LOL. Of course. I gtg. TTYL.

BeAnIeBaBy: TTYL BYE.

Layla closed Savannah's aim and went back to her email. She reread the message about the club over and over making sure there would be no problems.

* * *

Kevin walked in and listened to see where everyone was. He heard voices coming from the dining room and headed that way. Lucy, Andrew, Jacob, Kiley, Savannah and Layla were sitting at the table eating. 

"Daddy!" Kiley cried running over to Kevin. He gave her a hug and took a seat next to her at the table. Lucy came back in with a plate full of delicious food.

"Hey Dad, how was your day?" Jacob asked shoveling food into his mouth. Kevin smiled half-heartedly.

"It was okay. How was yours?"

"Fine." He mumbled returning to his food.

"How was your day Andrew?" Kevin asked shoving a spoonful of peas into his mouth. Andrew looked up from blowing soda bubbles.

"Okay. School was boring. We played video games at Mark's place afterschool." He said sipping his soda. "Mark got the new Playstation 3." He said in awe. Kevin smiled cutting up his steak.

"You're not getting one. They're Six hundred dollars Andrew." He said. He turned his attention to Kiley. "Kiley?"

"I played with Stewie. He came over for a play date. But he had to leave early. Mommy got mad." She glanced at her mother who frowned.

"They were mixing up all the shampoos in the bathroom." Lucy said holding her temper. Kevin laughed. "It's not funny." Lucy said trying not to laugh.

"We were playing scientist!" Kiley whined.

"What about you Savannah?" He asked taking a bite of his baked potato.

"It is was okay. School was…school. Layla and I have just been thinking of what movie we should see on Friday..." Savannah lied. Kevin dropped his fork causing a loud clatter. Savannah looked at him surprise.

"You're not going out on Friday." He said abruptly.

"But Dad!" She looked angrily from her father to her mother.

"Kevin, she's not grounded anymore..."Lucy said cautiously.

"What movie are you seeing?" He barked.

"I already told you I don't know! What's your problem!" She said raising her voice.

"Keep yelling at me and you _will_ be grounded!" Kevin growled. Savannah looked outraged and slammed her napkin down on her plate. She stood up and motioned Layla to follow her. Layla stood up nervously and followed Savannah's retreating back.

"Kevin?" Lucy warned. He glowered at Savannah's seat. "Kevin...that was..." Kevin got up and went into the living room. Lucy stood up.

"Stay here. It's okay Kiley..."She said reassuring her youngest daughter. She followed Kevin into the Living room.

"Kevin what on earth was that about?" She said trying not to scream. Kevin sighed and buried his head in his hands. "Kevin?" Lucy walked over and sat down beside him placing an arm around his shoulder.

"There's a murderer on the loose. He's killing young girls Savannah's age..." He said barely above a whisper. Lucy's face drained of color, but she quickly collected herself.

"We live in New York City," She said calmly. "Their are always...murderers… and stuff. But we can't shut her up in her room. She'll be fine..." Kevin nodded and pulled Lucy into a hug. He hoped to god that she was right.

* * *

Authors Note: Hey Guys, you all have been asking about what the RRK killer is well now you know. I hope you like this chapter it was to help give information on the plotline mostly.

I haven't been getting a lot of reviews. Do people like this story? Reviews help me no that I have an audience and whether or not people like my story. So please review tell me what you think.

I will try to update again soon.

Next Chapter: The Club


	6. The Club

Chapter Six: The Club

Savannah wrapped her arms around her back struggling to clasp on her bra. She let out a sigh of frustration and tried again. Finally she clasped all three and turned to Layla who was giggling hysterically.

Savannah grabbed a white top off Layla's bed; it was white with pink and red hearts all up and down the front, lace lining the dip in the neck. She was already wearing her tight light blue apple bottom jeans. (Her mother would kill her if she ever saw her in them)

"How do I look?" Savannah asked twirling around.

"Good. Let me do your hair." Layla said jumping up.

Layla was wearing a baby blue camisole tank top and dark blue low-riders with star jewels on the pockets. Her dark curly brown hair was cascading down her back from her high ponytail.

She dragged Savannah over to her vanity and began brushing her hair. She parted her bangs and carefully placed a black headband on her so that only her bangs were loose in front of her face. Savannah smiled and began putting on some light makeup. She glanced at Layla in the mirror who was fidgeting with her top.

"Leave it alone," Savannah said brushing blush on her cheeks.

"It's too short!" Layla complained.

"It's fine," Savannah said exasperated. "You look hot. I know Max will think so." She giggled. Layla blushed and left her shirt alone.

The girls finished at around seven and then headed downstairs. Layla's parents had already left; they were going to a concert at Carnegie Hall and assumed the girl's would be going to Savannah's house soon.

Once downstairs the girls hailed a cab. They were meeting Jonathan and the gang at club Speed. It was a grungy club, which often held teen nights, down on 39th St by Times Square. It wasn't as fancy as Copa, Copa was a high-end club especially since it had just been remodeled, but it didn't require a fake ID like Copa did. You had to be seventeen to get into Copa because it wasn't a teen club.

The girls arrived at around eight o'clock because of traffic getting into midtown and especially once they hit Times Square. Luckily Jonathan was there already with most of the gang and had saved them a spot in line. They got into the club about fifteen minutes later.

The club was filled with teenagers of all ages, and a few people older then nineteen. Everyone was dressed up in heels and fancy jeans. It looked like a pack of mini sluts. Savannah grabbed Layla and pushed her way to the middle of the crowd Jonathan right behind her.

The three began to dance, pushed closely together by the mass of people. The air around them was thick and heavy with sweat, there was barely any room to move around, and there was just enough space to dance. Even dancing caused them to bang into people.

Layla was dancing with Max who was holding her hips and guiding them with the music. Savannah watched happily, allowing Jonathan to grab her own hips and pull her closer to him. The music swirled around them, playing song after song after song. Ticking away the hours. After a while Savannah grabbed Layla and left the boys to dance with the surrounding girls. Which were only too happy to get them to their selves. She pulled Layla downstairs to get drinks.

There was a lot more space downstairs and room to breathe. The air down there was cool and refreshing compared to the dank musty air upstairs. They made their way to the bar and paid ten dollars for two sodas, which were served to them in plastic cups. They stood at the bar sipping their sodas.

"Having fun?" Layla yelled over the roaring music.

"Yes. You?" Layla nodded and another song came on. "I love this song!" Savannah screamed

"Come on!" Savannah put her cup down; Layla did the same, and pulled Layla out into the crowd to dance. Rihanna played in the background as the girls danced. People pressed them together into a massive group. It was almost impossible to move let alone breathe. It seemed as though in their short break people had decided to move downstairs and make it almost as crowded as it was upstairs.

Savannah watched Layla's face as some guy asked her to dance. She laughed. Layla pushed him away in disgust and pulled closer to Savannah.

"What are you laughing at?" Layla screamed.

"Your face!" She giggled.

"Yeah well...shut up!" She yelled playfully.

"No I don't think I will! I'm thirsty!" She called out wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"I know but five dollars a soda is kind of ridiculous." She screamed pushing another guy, who was clearly drunk, off of her.

"Oh wait. We never finished our others." She grabbed Layla and pushed a guy away from her. They headed back to the bar and found their drinks. Layla gulped hers down hungrily. Savannah did the same.

"That's better. It' so hot in here!" Layla yelled.

"I know!" Savannah screamed." I got to go to the bathroom!" She headed for a door over in the corner. Layla followed swaying on her feet slightly.

Savannah pushed open a shabby looking door and walked into a dirty looking bathroom. The lights were flickering on and off. The stall doors were swaying unsteadily on the hinges. The sinks were rusted and clogged with wet paper towels. She turned to Layla who was holding her head.

"Are you okay?" Savannah asked, finally not having to scream. The rickety door seemed to at least stifle the noise from the dance floor.

"I...need...some air..."Layla mumbled her words slurring together. Savannah looked nervously at her friend and led her out of the bathroom. They climbed the stairs with a bit more difficulty then before. Their sneakers slipping and sliding on the steps as they climbed up the steps. Layla stumbled up the stairs barely able to hold on to the railing.

By the time they reached the top Savannah was supporting a semi conscious Layla. She helped her outside and leaned her against the wall. Layla slumped against the wall unconscious. Savannah's head began to swim.

"La... La... Layla..." She managed to get out. She was fighting to keep her eyes open. The wall was started to spin and Layla was getting more and more unfocused. "We...need...to go...wake...wake up..." She mumbled leaning against her lightly. Her eyes were closing and she couldn't focus.

She felt an arm wrap around her waist. She figured it must be Jonathan. She opened her eyes and saw Layla being pulled along side her. Everything was fuzzy she just wanted to go to sleep. She felt a soft leather seat touch her face. A man's face swam in front of her and she passed out. The sound's and smells of the club escaping her mind.

Savannah forced her eyes to open, but nothing changed no light came flooding into view and no sounds erupted. She squinted but still could make nothing out. She could tell she was lying down on a bed; the scratchy comforter was rubbing against her bare skin. Bare skin? But she could feel her clothes. She thought her shirt must have ridden up in the back. She tried to sit up and pull it down and figure out where she was but she couldn't. There were ropes tied tight around her wrists and ankles. She couldn't move.

* * *

Authors Note: I've wanted to post this chapter FOREVER!! OMG!! Okay please please please please review I have to know what you guys think! PLEASE!! This is like a pivotal chapter and I really want to know if I did a good job writing it and yeah so please I don't usually beg for reviews but I've wanted to post this forever I've had it written since before christmas! and I really want to know what people think...SO PLEASE!

One thing I wanted to say is that. I live in New York City. Club Speed is a real club, it closed it happens to a lot of teen clubs they get in trouble dont know why, and I have been there and I was describing it that was what the bathroom was like and it was completely packed I was lucky when I went it was a foam party and so it was cooler because we were all soaking wet. Yeah also...never leave your drink unattented I got that lecture from both my parents and my friends parents and my other friends parents, not that I bought a drink because guess what...Water was really 5 dollars. My friend got one. Also Copa is a real club and it also closed so sad that one was nicer.

Okay I'm done with that, I will post again probably in a couple of days. Probably not this weekend unless I get a lot of feedback only because I have a 10 page paper that basically decides if I graduate due on monday!! YIKES!! So, but trust me I'd rather be posting on here! I love writing and posting on fanfiction and hearing peoples comments on them it makes me soooo happy: ) Sorry getting side tracked. So...yeah have a good weekend everyone.

Sorry this Authors note was so long I had a lot to say. Tell me if you'd rather I not. Lol sorry! I get carried away!

Next Chapter: Day One


	7. Day One

Chapter Seven: Day One

Savannah forced her eyes to open, but nothing changed no light came flooding into view and no sounds erupted. She squinted but still could make nothing out. She could tell she was lying down on a bed; the scratchy comforter was rubbing against her bare skin. Bare skin? But she could feel her clothes. She thought her shirt must have ridden up in the back. She tried to sit up and pull it down and figure out where she was but she couldn't. There were ropes tied tight around her wrists and ankles. She couldn't move.

"H-h-hello!" She called softly. She heard a rustling beside her. "HELLO!" She screamed getting her voice back. There was another rustling; Savannah struggled against the ropes binding her arms and legs.

"Shh!" Someone hissed. "Shh! Savannah!" It was Layla.

"Layla!" Savannah asked loudly looking around blindly.

"Yes!" She hissed. "Shh!"

"Where are we?" Savannah asked panic rising. She heard a muffled cry. Savannah began to struggle against the binds around her. "HELP!" She screamed as loud as she could.

"Savannah, stop it!" Layla hissed louder then before.

"No! We've got to get help!" Savannah screamed.

"Nobody can hear you!" Layla yelled. Savannah stopped and squinted in the direction of her voice. "You'll just make him come if you scream!"

"What…what do you mean?" Savannah asked blinking back tears. Before Layla could answer a loud bang echoed across the room, light steeped down from what Savannah guessed was a staircase. Savannah recognized the bang as a door slamming open.

The door slammed shut and the light was put out. But then a lamp was flicked on and a dim light flooded the area above Savannah and Layla. Savannah looked around she could see the ends of a staircase about ten feet away. Layla was tied up in a bed beside her. Her clothes messed up and her pants around her ankles. Savannah looked at herself. Her clothes were still on.

"I see you're awake…" Said a raspy voice. Savannah froze and shut her eyes. Hoping this was all dream. "Open your eyes pretty girl." He hissed getting closer. Savannah heard Layla whimper beside her. She forced her eyes open slowly and saw the shadow of a young man approaching her.

"Wh-wh-where are we?" she stuttered.

"In my layer…" He whispered maniacally.

"Why? Who…who are you?" She said trying to keep her voice calm.

"You don't need to know my name. I know yours. Savannah. Right?" He smiled as he stepped under the light. He had long dark brown hair and dark eyes. He was tall and gangly looking. He looked like a geeky college student. He moved in closer so that he was standing right between them. He swung one leg over and sat on Savannah's stomach. She tried to buck him off but couldn't. He leaned in so that they were face to face. One arm on the bed the other resting on her chest. "Fight all you want. You're not going anywhere."

* * *

Lucy sat at the kitchen table, her fingers tapping madly. Every so often she would jump up and look hopefully at the door. Savannah was supposed to be home two hours ago. She looked at the phone. 

"No!" She told herself aloud. She glanced at the phone and gave in.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Chambers. Can I speak to Savannah?" Lucy paused waiting to hear her call Savannah over.

"What do you mean? Savannah and Layla said they were at your house…" Mrs. Chambers said worry rising in her voice.

"No…No Savannah told us that they were staying over at your home…" Lucy trailed off. "Have you…Have you heard from them?" She asked desperately.

"No…"

"I'll call Jonathan I'm sure he was with them. I'll call you back." Lucy hung up quickly and dialed Jonathan's number. "Hello, Mrs. Trescot?" Lucy tried to calm her voice down but panic was overriding her.

"Lucy? What's wrong?"

"Is Savannah there?" Lucy asked.

"No. Is everything all right?"

"Is your son there? Can I speak with Jonathan?" Lucy said ignoring her question.

"Okay. Hold on." She heard footsteps. "Jonathan! Jonathan! Mrs. Kinkerk is on the phone." Lucy waited pacing the kitchen the phone pressed hard against her face.

"Hello?" He said timidly.

"Jonathan! Were you with Savannah last night?"

"Yes…" He waited for her to ask another question. "Why?" He asked finally.

"Do you know where she is now?" Lucy asked she was almost in tears.

"No…is she all right?" He asked sounding worried.

"Where did you guys go?" There was a pause. "Jonathan I just need to find her!"

"We went to club speed. I had permission. We were with a group. But Savannah and Layla disappeared we figured they left together cause we searched the whole club. They'd left." He stopped. "I'm sorry. I'm sure they're together. If I hear from her…" There was a click as Lucy hung up. She dialed one last number fumbling with the phone as her body began to shake.

"Hello officer Kinkerk." Kevin answered.

"KEVIN!" Lucy shrieked hysterically into the phone.

"Lucy what's wrong?" He asked practically falling out of his chair.

"Savannah's gone!" Lucy wailed. "She never came home! She wasn't at Layla's house! They went to a club not a movie!" She cried.

"What!" Kevin jumped up. "Calm down I'll call you back." Kevin hung up and ran into his boss's office.

"Kevin what's wrong?"

"That bastard! He's got my daughter!" Kevin screamed.

"Kevin calm down," the captain walked over towards Kevin closing the door to his office. Kevin slammed his fists onto the desk.

"He's got my daughter and her friend!" He cried.

"Who?"

"The RRK…" Kevin trailed off choking up. He looked up at the captain tears streaming down his cheeks. "You have to find her!" Kevin cried holding back the tears. Captain Jenkins looked back at Kevin his stare firm. He placed an arm around Kevin's shoulder.

"We will. I promise."

* * *

Authors Note: I hope you like this chapter. I didn't get a lot of reviews like I wanted on the last chapter but I really wanted to post this one. Hopefully people will show me what they think on this one.

Next Chapter: Day Two


	8. Day Two

Chapter Eight: Day Two

Savannah opened her eyes cautiously; again no light flooded her, only darkness and silence. She held back a sob as she realized yesterday was real. She still didn't know where she was or how long she'd been there. She felt movement somewhere next to her. She squinted blindly and could make out a shadowy body to her right.

"Layla…" Savannah whispered. There was more shuffling followed by faint coughing noises.

"What?" Layla whispered. Her voice was hoarse and harsh as though she had been crying.

"Are…are you okay?" Savannah whispered through clenched teeth as she tried not to cry. She heard Layla sigh. She knew she was crying because she could hear her sniffling. She stretched her arm and felt around in the dark she felt a blanket and then skin. Layla closed her hand around Savannah's.

"I'm sorry…" Layla whispered between sobs. Savannah looked in her direction.

"Why?" She whispered.

"I should have never convinced y-you to g-go to the c-club…" She cried. Savannah squeezed her hand.

"It's not your f-fault—" Savannah stopped. She could hear footsteps by the stairs. The door swung open. Someone was coming down the stairs. The light came on and Savannah could see Layla's tear streaked face. Her clothes were rumpled and her shirt ripped.

"Ah…what a sweet scene." He mocked cackling evilly. Savannah summoned up all her courage.

"My…my father is a cop!" She croaked trying to keep her voice from shaking. The man got closer and pulled himself on top of her. He rested his bottom just below her stomach and smiled down at her.

"I know…and your mother is a minister…" Savannah's eyes widened.

"How…do you know that?" She whispered.

"You think I pick my victims randomly?" He asked calmly. Savannah felt a new wave of fear rush over her. She tried to push him off but only managed to sink her knee into his back. He growled and pulled something out of his pocket. He lifted her shirt and pressed the blade to her stomach. Savannah let out a blood-curdling scream as the blade cut through her skin. "A tally mark. So I can keep track of whose good…and whose bad." He hissed showing her the bloodstained knife. Savannah screamed as he dug it in to her stomach once more.

* * *

"Have you found anything out?" Kevin asked as he paced the captain's office. 

"You know I can't tell you Kevin. You're off the case—"

"PLEASE!" Kevin demanded.

"We're searched their computers, as you know, to see if there is any connection between Savannah and Layla and the other victims. See how he knows who to pick—"

"And?" Kevin interjected.

"Well we found an email in common. All the girls had an email from a club, a different club every time, that gave them and one friend VIP tickets to the club on teen night." Captain Jenkins paused taking a deep breath. "It's a lead. We're checking out the employees at the club. Anyone who has authority to use the club's computers."

"Have you found anything yet? They're running out of time!" Kevin said his voice rising. "He is going to kill one of them tomorrow night!" He said half yelling.

"I know. We are doing everything we can. I suggest you go home and spend time with your family. I'm sure Lucy would like to have you there." He said calmly. Kevin looked at him his face, hardened; he nodded and left. Kevin grabbed his jacket and headed to the elevators.

He was waiting at the elevators when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw his partner Evan standing beside him, his face serious as though he was searching for words.

"We'll get her back. I won't rest till we find him!" He said fiercely, his eyes locked with Kevin. Kevin nodded and patted him on the back, thinking of a response.

"Thanks…" Was all he could manage. The elevator doors swung open and Kevin got in leaving Evan standing there solemnly. Kevin pushed the door close button and slammed his finger on the button marked lobby. The light illuminated as the elevator rushed downward. Kevin took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. He didn't want to go home, he hated seeing Lucy so afraid. She wouldn't let the other kids go to school or leave the house. She was better now that her mother was there but she still barely spoke, crying when she did.

Kevin walked out into the crisp winter air and hopped into his car. It wasn't a long drive, but right now he wished it was, and he was grateful for the rush hour traffic. He didn't even switch to first avenue like he usually did. He rode Lexington Avenue all the way up, bumper to bumper. The ride ended all to soon and Kevin was forced to go inside.

Once home he was greeted by the laughter of his sweet innocent little girl. Kiley had no idea what was going on. She knew something bad had happened to Savannah but she didn't understand. She just wanted Savannah to come home and everyone to be happy, but so did Kevin.

Kevin picked Kiley up and walked into the living room. Lucy was sitting quietly next to her mother watching Jacob and Andrew playing video games. Kevin sat down across from Lucy with Kiley in his lap.

"Hi Kevin," Annie said softly.

"You're home early…" Lucy said looking at Kevin harshly. He felt his anger rising, she was always going off about something.

"OH!" Jacob cried as a loud explosion erupted from the television. Kevin thought about yelling at him but decided not to.

"The captain thought it would be a good idea if I was home with you." He said shortly. She looked at him with hatred in her eyes.

"Aren't you working a case?" She asked bitterly.

"Luce…"Annie whispered. Kevin stood up and went into the hall Lucy behind him. Another explosion erupted from the television. "Boy's turn the game off and put on the TV." Annie said looking at them sternly. Once in the hall Kevin lost control.

"I know what you want to say so just say it!" Kevin yelled. Lucy stood, arms crossed, glaring at him.

"Really?" She replied, her voice calm.

"Stopping beating around the bush Luce! You're angry with me! You blame me!" He screamed pointing a finger in her face. She glared at him for a few seconds waiting for him to lower his hand. He lowered his arm and stared waiting for her response.

"I don't blame you—" Kevin cut her off.

"Then what was that case bullshit in there?"

"Don't curse!" Lucy said raising her voice. Kevin glared at her.

"You blame me because I didn't catch him before he got Savannah!" He screamed. Lucy's nostril flared.

"I DO NOT!" She screamed but before she could continue Kevin went off again.

"You're the one who told me to let her go out on Friday, and she lied to us and went to that club!" Kevin screamed.

"DON'T YOU DARE BLAME ME!" Lucy shrieked. "I ONLY MEANT THAT YOU SHOULD BE WORKING THE CASE! TRYING TO FIND OUR DAUGHTER NOT SITTING AROUND COMFORTING ME! I'M HELPLESS I CAN'T DO ANYTHING YOU'RE A COP! AND BY THE WAY YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO MOVE TO NEW YORK! SO DON'T YOU DARE BLAME ME!" Kevin stepped back and looked at Lucy in shock. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She was trembling and leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered.

"I just want her b-back!" Lucy wailed. Kevin reached her just before she fell to the floor. He held her close rocking her back and forth.

"I know…" He whispered tears falling from his eyes. "So do I…and if I could I would be working on the case. I'm not allowed." He cried. Lucy shook harder in his arms.

"It's not fair!" She wailed.

"Shh…I know…" He said stroking her head. Lucy pulled away and wiped her face her shoulders still trembling. She heard Kiley begin to cry in the living room.

"We still have Kiley, Andrew and Jacob…" She began her voice catching.

"We have to be there for them…"Kevin finished. Lucy nodded and tried to pull herself together before going back into the living room. Andrew and Jacob were sitting solemnly on the couch looking down at their feet. Annie was rocking Kiley who was sobbing. Lucy walked over and picked up Kiley and sat down beside her mother. Kevin came in after; he looked at his sons who looked at him fearfully.

"Why don't we watch a movie…" Kevin suggested. He picked up the remote and was about to change the channel when something caught his attention.

"_The RRK Killer has struck again. Sources report two young girls disappeared from a club Friday night. Savannah Kinkerk, and Layla Chambers. The following picture was released by the families…"_ A picture of Savannah and Layla at Halloween was displayed. Layla was wearing a purple witches hat with black stars, and a purple satiny dress, with dark makeup. Savannah was wearing Minnie mouse ears and a red and white polka dot shirt with puffy sleeves, a dark black circle on her nose with whiskers. Lucy gasped and stifled a sob. "_If anyone has any information of their whereabouts please call the police hotline. 1-800-355-TIPS. Or 1-800-355-8477. Back to you Trish."_ The screen switched to another reporter. Kevin looked at Lucy in shock.

"Did you…" He started. Lucy burst out into tears.

"I…I didn't…speak…to anyone!" She sobbed. Kevin turned off the television and left the room. He went up to his room and closed the door. He opened the top drawer of his dresser and pulled out a photo album. He sat down on the bed and began flipping through it.

Pictures of Savannah popped out at him. Savannah and Ruthie dancing at Simon's wedding. Savannah as tinkerbell for Halloween when she was five. Savannah and the twins playing in central park. Savannah pushing Kiley on the swings. Kevin hugged the book and cried. He didn't understand why this was happening. Why Savannah? Kevin looked up as Lucy walked in.

"Mrs. Chambers must have given out the names and picture…" Lucy said barely above a whisper. She walked over and sat down beside Kevin. She looked at the album and rested her head on his shoulder. She pointed to a picture of Savannah with spaghetti all over her face.

"Remember how messy she used to be…"Lucy laughed wiping away some tears. "Now she couldn't be cleaner." Kevin smiled and kissed Lucy on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry…"He whispered into her hair.

"Why?" Lucy sniffled.

"For bringing us to New York…" He cried, resting his head on hers. Lucy sat up knocking his head off.

"No. Don't be. It's nobody's fault…" She whispered. "It just happened. But I believe we'll get her back. That's all we can d-do. Believe, and pray." She whispered fighting back tears. Kevin nodded and kissed her gently on the mouth.

"I pray every second of the day." Lucy smiled sweetly brightening her tear stained face.

"So do I…" She mouthed kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting the book slide off his lap and onto the floor. Falling open to a picture of Savannah at her fifth grade graduation. Her face shining happily, her long blonde hair falling gently down her back. Her blue eyes swimming with life.

* * *

Savannah lay quietly on the bed listening to Layla sob quietly as he lay on top of her breathing hard on her face. He had just finished with Savannah she now had six open wounds that were turning her white shirt crimson red. Layla only had three. He climbed off of her and walked back over to Savannah. 

"Did you enjoy watching that?" He asked quietly, smiling down at her. She glared at him.

"I hate you!" She spat. He glared at her and took out his knife again. "You're pathetic!" She snarled.

"Shut up!" He growled marking her again. She yelped in pain as fresh blood stained her shirt. "Be a good little girl. Or else…" He smiled and walked away and out of sight into the plunging darkness. She heard his footsteps as he ascended the stairs. The light flickered off and the darkness engulfed her once more.

"Are you…okay?" Savannah asked through clenched teeth. But nobody answered. "Layla…" She stopped, letting her voice trail off. She was in too much pain to talk. Every breath caused the skin on her stomach to stretch and rip at the wounds. She could feels her shirt getting heavier as the blood soaked through and through dripping down her stomach. Savannah gasped in pain, letting herself cry freely, forgetting all about Layla and everyone else. All she could focus on was the flaming pain burning her stomach. Warm tears streamed down her hot cheeks as she shivered in the drafty room. Her clothes sticking to her sweaty bloody bruised skin. Her whole body shook with pain. She just wanted it to end. But she wouldn't give up. Everything hurt and all of her faith was gone but she couldn't give up. All she had left was hope. Hope, that she would survive.

* * *

Author's Note: Hi Everybody. This chapter things definitely got more intense. It was difficult to write, so I'm interested to know what you guys think. 

I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope to post the next one soon, I'm very busy lately but things should slow down a bit once the new semester begins.

I might not update until I get at least two reviews, come on two reviews is not a lot to ask for. Please people I want to update it but I want to know people are reading it.

Next Chapter: Day Three


	9. Day Three

Chapter Nine: Day Three

Kevin rolled out of bed and looked at the clock. It was five thirty, and the only reason he was getting up was because he couldn't bear to spend the day with his family. Maybe it was selfish, but he just couldn't. Today his daughter might die. How could he be around his family with that on his mind.

He stepped out of bed and crossed the room, his eyes watching Lucy as her chest rose and fell with every breath. She looked at peace for the first time since this started. Kevin made his way over to his dresser and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He pulled on his shoes and left the room quietly. He stopped at his youngest daughter Kiley's room. She was lying in her bed sleeping. Kevin went downstairs and checked on the twins. He passed Savannah's room, tears falling down his cheek.

Kevin hurried downstairs as quietly as possible. He slipped out into the harsh cold morning air. He didn't no where he was going. He thought about going down to the police station, but he didn't have a fight in him this early. So he hopped in his car and drove around. He decided to get on the West Side Highway, maybe hang out around Chelsea piers, or the South Street Seaport. He checked his phone; he couldn't believe he'd been driving around for four hours already. Lucy and the kids were probably awake. He couldn't help wonder if Savannah was awake.

Thinking about Savannah was hard. Then he thought about Layla. Her parents. How could they go on the news and release information without talking to him or Lucy? He was tempted to drive to their house and yell at them. Kevin parked the car and sat staring out at the water.

"Please god, bring her home!" He cried.

* * *

Lucy rolled over to hug Kevin, but no one was there. She sat up and looked around, he was gone. Lucy felt her heart drop. She knew he wouldn't be home. He had left because he couldn't bear to be around them today. She understood, she didn't want to see anyone today, but him, and he was gone. 

Lucy got up and went downstairs. Jacob and Andrew were downstairs watching cartoons. They looked bored, they should have been in school but Lucy wouldn't let them go. So they were stuck watching baby cartoons.

"Mom, I'm Hungry!" Andrew whined. Lucy walked into the living room.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Lucy asked.

"I don't want breakfast it's 11:30 at school we'd be eating lunch soon." Andrew said.

"Yeah. And we already had cereal for breakfast since you and Dad weren't awake and we didn't want to bother grandma." Jacob said.

"Okay—"

"Can we go to the deli down the block?" Jacob asked.

"No. I'll make you…how about grilled cheese?" She looked at them hopefully. Jacob and Andrew glared back angrily. Just then Annie walked in carrying Kiley.

"Good morning. Everyone slept in real late. Where's Kevin?" Annie asked putting Kiley down.

"He went out. I was just about to make the boy's grilled cheese. Kiley you want one?" Kiley nodded and sat down on the couch her eyes fixed on the cartoon. "Mom you want anything?" Lucy asked rubbing her forehead.

"We didn't say we wanted grilled cheese!" Jacob yelled.

"Well what do you want?" Lucy asked losing her patience.

"We want you to stop hovering over us!" Andrew yelled. They stood up.

"We want to go to school! Kind of…" Jacob yelled looking at his brother. "Or at least go outside."

"Well you can't!" Lucy yelled losing her temper. "Do you even care about Savannah? Do you even know what might happen tonight! And all you care about is your selves!" Lucy shouted. Kiley began crying.

"Luce…"Annie said hurrying over to calm Kiley down.

"Yeah we care. We don't want to sit around and watch you and Dad mope. When Dad's even home. We'd rather be keeping busy!" Andrew shouted. Jacob ran and got his coat, Andrew followed.

"What are you doing?" Lucy shrieked.

"GOING TO THE PARK!" Jacob yelled slamming the door behind him and his brother. Lucy rushed out after them, but they were gone.

"JACOB! ANDREW!" Lucy Shrieked. Lucy sat down on the stoop sobbing. She grabbed her cell phone and called Kevin. "Kevin?" She cried.

"Luce?" she could barely hear him.

"Why aren't you home? With us?" Lucy cried. "The boy's ran off!" She sobbed.

"I'll be home later. They'll be fine." Kevin said.

"That's what we thought about Savannah—" But Kevin had already hung up. Lucy buried her head in her hands. How could Kevin do this to her? How could he leave her to deal with this alone? Lucy picked herself up and went back inside. Her feet were frozen from resting in the snow. Kiley ran up to her sobbing. She picked her up and cuddled her in her arms.

"Why?" She sobbed looking at her mother.

"She'll be okay. God will protect her, Luce, have faith." Annie said stoking her daughter's hair.

* * *

Kevin hopped back into his car. It was two thirty; He was ready to go to the police station. He needed to know they were doing something. Anything. Lucy was hysterical. He knew he had to go home, but he just couldn't. 

He arrived at the police station around three thirty; traffic was bad around this time. He went in and headed upstairs. The whole time people were watching him, staring sadly. He didn't care, they didn't understand, he didn't want their pity. The doors slid open and Kevin stepped out. He spotted Evan instantly.

"Kevin what are you doing here?"

"You know I can't just stay home and wait for you to call me! I need to know how it's going!" Kevin demanded.

"All right—"

"Evan damn it you're my partner. Wait. Did you say okay?"

"Yes. Come here." Evan pulled Kevin into the hall. "I've been working with the SVU unit. I insisted on taking the case, so I have to work with them. We don't have much. We've been checking all the possible suspects of people who work at the club but only a couple of bouncers worked at all the clubs and they don't have access to the computers. We're trying to figure out any other possible suspects." Evan looked up at Kevin.

"Evan! He's going to kill one of them tonight!" Kevin yelled.

"I know. I've been working practically day and night since her disappearance. Kev, I have barely slept. Don't tell me I haven't been doing my job!" Evan said raising his voice. Kevin nodded.

"I know." He pushed past him and walked over the Captains office.

"Kevin? What are you doing here?" He asked looking up from his desk.

"My daughter. He might kill her tonight. YOU HAVE TO FIND HER!" He screamed. Jenkins stood up and walked over to him.

"Kevin we're doing everything we can. I'm not working the case, you know it's an SVU case."

"Send men out to look!" Kevin screamed.

"You know how big NYC is, that would be a wild goose hunt. She's not going to be in the middle of Times Square!" He said angrily.

"DAMNIT! DON'T JOKE! IF SHE DIES—" Kevin shouted menacingly. He glared at the captain. He slammed his fist down onto the desk and stormed out. He reached the elevator just as Evan was getting in. "Where are you going?" He asked trying to sound calm.

"I have to go down to the SVU unit. Look I love your daughter and I am doing everything in my power to bring her home safely. But I got to tell you Kev you storming in every day demanding us to bring her home isn't going to help." Kevin watched him and nodded. The doors open and Evan got out. "I won't sleep until we find her." He said as the doors closed.

Once the elevator was gone Evan hurried towards the SVU unit, he was working with SVU detectives Melanie Grace and Louis Preston, Melanie was pouring over a stack of reports while Louis was sitting opposite her making phone calls. He walked up and stood beside Melanie who looked up at him.

"Hey," She said wearily.

"Hey, Kevin just popped in." Melanie shook her head. "So. What have we got?" He asked hopefully.

"Not much from yesterday. We can't find a connection anywhere. It might be a random person." Melanie said aimlessly.

"We know he has to be picking them. Our only lead is the emails. They didn't go to the same school, or activities, or sporting events, they didn't know each other. They weren't taken from the same club. He has to have some connection to them all." Evan shouted angrily.

"That was Darren. He looked over the autopsy reports again. Couldn't find anything helpful. We don't have his DNA we don't have any prints, so we can't run it through the system, even that could take a couple days." Louis said as he hung up the phone. Evan looked back towards the elevator.

"We have to find him. I promised Kevin…" He whispered. Melanie put an arm on his shoulder. Evan looked thankfully back at her, but they still weren't any closer.

Kevin sat in the park staring out at the playground. He couldn't believe how many hours he had spent in this same spot watching Savannah and Layla run around playing. They were so little, so innocent. They were still so little and innocent, until now. This man was taking away his innocent little girl. Kevin bent his head down and let the tears streak down his face.

Kevin knew he should have gone home hours ago, it was well past eight o'clock and the playground was deserted, which was one of the reasons he had come here. He couldn't bare to go home knowing that his daughter could be found dead in the morning and if she wasn't her best friend, the little girl he had known and loved since she was three, would be.

Finally Kevin got up and headed down the block towards his house. He could see the lights on in the living room. Seeing as it was now ten thirty, it had to be Lucy. He took a deep breath and walked in. Nobody ran over to him hugging and crying, nobody said anything. He went into the living room. Lucy was sitting on the couch, her eyes puffy and red. Kevin walked over and sat down beside her.

"I'm really…really scared…" Lucy sobbed, throwing her head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and cried into her hair. He didn't want to let go. Neither of them said anything, it was as if their tears said it all.

They sat there silently for hours just holding each other. Eventually Lucy fell asleep, but not until early in the morning. Kevin nodded in and out of sleep, holding Lucy tighter every time he woke up. He didn't want morning to come.

* * *

"Sa…savannah?" Layla said weakly. Savannah took a deep breath and looked in Layla's direction.

"Yea?" She said softly.

"I'm scared…"Layla cried. Savannah listened to her cry quietly trying to regain herself enough to speak.

"I...I know…" She stuttered.

"I just want it all to be over. I don't want this to go on…" She cried. Savannah registered what she was saying.

"No. Layla…we…we have to stay positive." Savannah said pulling herself together.

"There's no p-point he's just going to k-kill us." She sobbed.

"No. He won't. My dad…my dad he'll find us! He's going to save us!" Savannah cried.

"No... no, he's going to save you…" Savannah could hear how tired Layla sounded; her voice was harsh from screaming and crying. "He's going to kill me first."

"No! If he kills…if he…it would be me! He doesn't l-like me…"Savannah was trying to stay strong for Layla, she needed her.

"No…" Savannah reached out as far as she could and grabbed Layla's hand. "Will you promise me something? If…if you make it…which…you will…"

"_We_ will" Savannah cried squeezing her hand.

"And…and I d-don't…promise me…you'll…tell my…p-parents…that I love them…" Layla sobbed her voice trailing off. Savannah broke down crying and grasped her hand.

"We'll be ok-k-kay!" She sobbed.

"I L-l-love you! You'll always b-be my b-best friend!" Layla sobbed. Savannah cried harder grasping her hand tightly.

"I l-l-love you too!" She wailed.

"How touching!"called a voice from the darkness. Savannah cried out in anger.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed through tears. Her face was dripping with tears. She could hear his cold cruel laugh. "GO A-AWAY!"

"I don't think so." He said switching on the light. Savannah could see Layla's face now. Tears were running down her sweaty face and her eyes were closed tightly. Her grip had softened. Savannah squeezed her hand and Layla opened her eyes.

"Be strong," She mouthed. "Fight him!"

"I can't," Layla mouthed back.

"I hate to break up this special moment. Oh wait. I don't. Tonight is going to be different. I've reached a verdict." He laughed cruelly as he walked over to Savannah and Layla. He bent over Savannah and smiled.

He climbed on top of Savannah and forced himself on her, smothering her in sweaty kisses. Savannah kicked and screamed as much as she always did, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of breaking her. Her efforts shortened her turn but were ultimately futile, he got his way.

When he finished with her he climbed on top of Layla. Layla shut her eyes and lay motionless; it looked as though she was barely even breathing.

"Get off of her!" Savannah screamed as loud as she could, she was in pain. He climbed off her and smiled.

"Happy?" He asked. Savannah glared at him waiting for the catch. He pulled out his knife; Savannah winced waiting for him to cut her. But he didn't. It happened so fast; it took her a moment to react. In an instant, he swung his arm out at Layla and dug the knife into her throat.

"NO!" Savannah shrieked, but it was too late. She could see the life leave Layla's eyes as the blood splashed her face and her own. Tears rolled down her cheeks, she was at a loss for words. She couldn't speak, she couldn't even scream. Layla was gone.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey Everybody, sorry but it had to happen. This has been planned for awhile, I'm sure some of you knew this was coming. I want to thank people for reviewing and I hope I get lots of reviews for this chapter, if you hate or like it tell me I want to know. 

Anyway, I have lot's in store for the next couple chapters they keep getting longer and longer just like I said in chapter one: ) So please Review!! and I will post the next one quickly!! At least two reviews please! Reviews make me happy!

Next Chapter: Day Four


	10. Day Four

Chapter Ten: Day Four

Savannah opened her eyes and squinted around wildly trying to confirm that Layla was still right beside her. Alive. Her throat had sealed up and only hoarse gasps were escaping her.

"Layla." She finally managed to call feebly. No response. There wasn't even any movement. "Layla? Layla! LAYLA!" She screamed getting her voice back. Still, there was no response. Tears leaked from her eyes. She was gone.

"Nooo!" Savannah Sobbed. "L-L-Layla!" She choked. But nobody answered. The dark room blurred as tears streamed out of her eyes and burned her frozen cheeks. Her screams echoed throughout the room. Her own sobs the only sound.

Layla was gone.

"She's gone…but don't worry. I'm here…" an overwhelming anger boiled in Savannah. She screamed out in pain and anger.

"I HATE YOU! YOU ASSHOLE!" She screeched, twisting and turning against her restraints so they cut into her wrists and ankles. "I hope you die!" She spat. The light switched on and she could see the chilling smile on his face. Angry tears slid down her face. She looked at Layla's empty bed; there were still bloodstains all over the grimy gray sheets,

"Do you miss your friend?" He sneered. His voice lingering on every word, so he could enjoy every moment of her pain. She glared daggers at him. "Don't worry you'll join her soon. I wonder what her parents will say when they find her naked body mangled in the park. At least I left her pretty little face alone—"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! DON'T TALK ABOUT LAY—" Savannah screamed but couldn't say her name. Her voice stopped short drying up. He laughed mercilessly approaching Savannah. He ran his hand up her leg resting on her hip. Savannah thrusted her hip out form under his hand but he grabbed her and climbed on top.

"It's not over till I say it is, sweetie," He said breathing in her face, his breath smelt like winterfresh tic-tacs and Marlboros.

Evan had worked until early in the morning before he fell asleep. It wasn't until three am that he finally passed out at his desk. He was supposed to be at work at eight, but he didn't wake up until ten. When he woke up he rushed out of the house, he hadn't meant to fall asleep at all. He didn't want to sleep when Savannah and her friend were still out there. He needed to keep working he needed to find them.

As he drove to work in a rush thoughts raced through his mind. They would have called him if there had been any new news. He'd only gone home because he hadn't slept in three days so his captain made him.

Evan rushed out of his car and up the steps and into the precinct. He hurried past the people lingering in the lobby and dashed into the first elevator to come. He pushed the eight button and waited. The elevator doors swung open and Evan stepped out, the SVU unit was relatively deserted except for a group of people crowded around a white board.

"Did you get something?" He asked eagerly as he approached the white board. Melanie turned around there was something wrong. Evan felt his breath escape his chest as though he had been deflated. Fear plummeted to the pit of his stomach like a rock.

"They found Layla Chambers in Madison Square Park this morning," Louis said. His heart rose and then dropped. How could he be relieved? A girl was dead. Savannah's best friend was dead. But Savannah was still alive. Evan took a deep breath and regained his composure. He looked up at everyone.

"Well, have her parent's been informed?" Melanie nodded. Nobody spoke it was like they were waiting for him to stop acting calm and explode. He looked around and took another deep breath. "Well, then we better start working we only have three days."

Kevin glanced up at the clock it now said eleven o'clock. He hadn't left the house he knew if he did Lucy might not let him come back, regardless to what happened to Savannah. So he was now sitting in the couch, his arm wrapped around Lucy, Kiley sitting on his lap. The twins were pouting on the couch opposite them next to their grandmother.

The phone rang and everybody jumped. Kevin took a deep breath and stood up shifting Kiley on to the couch. Lucy got up and followed him into the kitchen where the phone was.

"Hello?" His mouth was dry so his voice came out shaky and hoarse.

"Kevin?" Kevin recognized the voice of his Captain Jeff Jenkins.

"What's up?" Kevin said trying to sound calm. He could hear the voice on the other side breathing hard into the phone.

"They found…" Kevin's heart sunk into his stomach, he thought he was going to be sick. He looked at his wife's face. Tears were threatening to spill out at any moment. "Layla Chambers this morning." Kevin felt his heart jump into his throat he couldn't speak. Layla was dead. This couldn't be real. Everything was going to change. His hopes that everything would be fine if they found them both, destroyed. She was dead and Savannah was alone. Tears spilled down his cheeks.

"What?" Lucy shrieked grabbing his shirt. He shook her off and pulled himself together. "Kevin! Tell me!"

"Okay…I have to go…" Kevin muttered as he hung up the phone. Lucy looked at him through her tear soaked eyes, her body trembling.

"They found L-Layla…" He choked breaking out crying. Lucy collapsed into his arms sobbing. He knew she felt the same. Relieved Savannah was still out there, guilty for being relieved, horrible because Layla was dead, and angry because they hadn't found her in time.

Kevin rubbed Lucy's back as they stood in the kitchen sobbing. He could only imagine how Mr. And Mrs. Chambers were feeling. He had known Layla since she was three years old. He had watched her grow up, acted as a second father to her just as Mr. Chambers had done for Savannah. Layla had been like his daughter and now she was gone.

Evan stormed into the Lab, Melanie and Louis trailing behind him. He pushed open the doors to the autopsy room. He cringed at the sight. Layla was lying on the table a white sheet pulled up to her chest. He skin pale and clear her long brown hair squished underneath her. Her eyes shut and her lips pursed. She could have been asleep, if it wasn't for the long red slash across her throat.

"Oh my god…" He whispered as he approached the table slowly. He wiped at his eyes and stared up at Darren. "Did you get anything?" To his surprise Darren was grinning.

"A fingerprint" He said happily turning his back on them and walking over to a table full of plastic bags.

"Really? But he's never left a fingerprint before?" Evan said excitedly. This could be it. Evan looked at Melanie and Louis who were watching Darren intently.

"It'll take time to run through the system it's only a partial." Darren picked up a bag and turned to face him. Evan took the bag and looked at it, inside was a gold cross and chain. "You know. He always picks girls that wear crosses…"

"Well, of course Savannah would her mother's a minister." Melanie said.

"Exactly. He knows his victims before. He had to know that Layla and Savannah and all the other girls wore crosses. But I checked the other girls didn't go to the same church as Savannah and Layla. Savannah and Layla don't even go to the same church, Layla's catholic—"

"Anyway…" Evan said directing Darren back to the conversation.

"Right…Well that got me thinking. I think he puts them on afterward, the crosses. This time however when he put Layla's cross on her neck—"

"But Layla _does_ wear a cross it was in the report," Louis said.

"I know. I think he takes them off and then when he kills them he puts them back on the body. That's why I found a print. I found a partial print on her chest right beside where the cross was." Darren looked at Evan. "He didn't wipe it down this time. I think he's getting careless. He took a risk taking the daughter of cop, and now, he knows were really trying to find him…"

"Well, good job. Maybe he'll make some more mistakes. Call us when you get the results back. How long do you think it will take?" Evan asked as he began heading towards the door.

"Two days at most." Evan's smile vanished. Two days, that might be to late.

"Thanks Darren." Louis said. Evan looked disheartened down at Layla. Darren looked at him.

"Her funeral is tomorrow. Her parents asked if I could have the body ready by then…" Darren trailed off. Evan's brow furrowed, pushing his thin eyebrows together. He took a deep breath, his large strong chest rising and falling.

"Make her look great…" he said. He was thinking much more. He smiled at Darren who smiled back and dragged the sheet over her face.

Savannah stared aimlessly into the darkness. Her head felt heavy and her stomach was boiling in pain. She had lost count of how many cuts she had on her stomach. The room she was in had suddenly become cold, she felt as though all the heat in her body had disappeared to be replaced with a bone chilling cold. Her mouth was dry he hadn't given her anything to drink since two nights ago. Her eyes felt heavy and she was suddenly aware of how solid she felt.

Savannah let out a whimper, glancing around for something to look at. Her eyes stopped as a face surfaced in the dark. She tried to speak but her throat cracked.

"H-h-hello…" She croaked. The face came swimming into light, savannah wondered where the light had come from, but then she saw the face. "Layla! Layla, y-you escaped!" She said dryly. Layla nodded. She looked beautiful. Her long brown hair seemed to float wistfully at her side, her eyes sparkled but there was no smile on her face.

"Help me, Layla…" Savannah cried.

"You know I can't," Savannah gaped at her. The sparkle in her eyes disappeared, replaced with a cold emptiness. "What?" Layla stepped closer, her whole body coming into focus. She was still wearing her blue camisole and low riders, and they were both stained with blood. Savannah screamed and looked up at Layla's face but her eyes stopped at her neck. Where a long deep gash tore across it.

"At least _your _still alive!" Layla spat gliding closer to Savannah, her lips pursed in a sneer. Savannah strangled a scream through her choking sobs.

"I w-w-wish I w-w-wasn't!" She sobbed. "I w-w-wish I w-w-was d-dead!" Tears streamed down her face and into her open mouth, filling her dry mouth with salty tears.

"Oh really. You wish you had a gash across your neck. You want your parents to see you like this?" Layla spat. Her face was next to Savannahs now. Savannah shut her eyes tightly. "Look at me! LOOK AT ME!" Savannah screamed, but when she opened her eyes Layla was gone. The room just as dark and cold as it was before. The only sound, her scream as it echoed in the silence.

* * *

Authors Note: Hello. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As all of the chapters from this story it was fun to write. This story believe it or not but because it is so intense it is really fun to write. I enjoy writing this one the most. I love this story, I love writing dramatic stories. 

This is a Special Valentines Day update!! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!! (to anyone who believes in valentines day and doesn't think its just a commercial gimic) hee hee which is isn't me I love Valetntines day! It means six months till I turn eighteen!! Whoo hoo!

Next Chapter: Day Five


	11. Day Five

Chapter Eleven: Day Five

Savannah woke up gasping for breath, a pressure on her stomach. She opened her eyes drearily to see his face swimming unsteadily above her. A cup in his hand. She felt her head lifted and water poured down her throat. She coughed and felt the cool water drip down her shirt sticking to her blood-crusted shirt.

The water felt cool against her raw throat. She drank it greedily and waited for more. He gave her four more glasses and then left. Her stomach growled angrily, but her throat screamed in joy. The pain in her throat disappeared replaced by a soothing flow. She closed her eyes, and listened for any sound of him, but he had left.

She was alone in the room that she hated more then anything or anyone in the world, except for the man who kept her here. Savannah tried to open her eyes but her lids were too heavy, as they always were at this time, not that she knew what time it was. Her body clock had become confused.

Savannah allowed herself to drift off into her fitful dreams, or rather nightmares, filled with jeering smiles and bloody faces, and Layla screaming.

* * *

Kevin took Lucy's hand in his as they followed the procession out of the church towards the cemetery beside it. Silent tears were running down Lucy's face. Her blonde hair lay limply on her shoulders as though the spirit had left her. Kevin thought she looked so elegant in her black knee length satin dress, and matching shoes.

The twins walked slightly ahead in black suits, their blonde hair combed back with gel, holding Kiley's hand. Kiley was in between the twins. She was wearing a knee length dress, as well. It was black with a white under dress; the skirt part puffed out a bit while the top half was soft and velvety with a bow just above the waist, and black tights and Mary Jane's.

Kevin watched as his children walked solemnly ahead following the cloud of people dressed in black. The church was small but beautiful with a large graveyard beside it. Layla was to be buried beneath a tree. Kevin followed his children to s pot just beside the tree, opposite Layla's parent.

Mrs. Chambers was a tall thin woman with high cheekbones and a pointed face and long blonde hair that she always kept in a bun. Her gray eyes were red and puffy, swimming with the tears. Her husband stood beside her. A medium height chubby man, with short wavy brown hair that always seemed windswept, and chubby cheeks that made him look like a teenage boy. He had deep brown eyes just like Layla's.

Kiley smiled at Mrs. Chambers and waved. Kevin saw Mrs. Chamber smile sweetly back and look up at Kevin. Kevin nodded at her. He didn't no what to say to her. He was at a loss for words. Kevin looked up and realized that the priest was speaking.

"…a brave young girl. Let us not forget this young girl. A child taken from us all too soon. Layla was a beautiful, smart, talented, and most of all brave. I know that she is safe now, no one can hurt her now…" Kevin wiped at his eyes and pulled Lucy closer to him. He couldn't bear to think about the fact that this could be Savannah's in a few days time. He felt Lucy's head rest on his chest. Her tears soaking in to his shirt.

"…a tragedy. One that should not have happened. But we must remember her in life not in death. Her wonderful parents and friends. To one friend that was with her to the end, and who her family prays gets home safely…" Kevin looked up suddenly, he knew he was talking about Savannah. "…Let us all pray for Savannah Kinkerk, Layla's best friend from beginning to end. Let not another tragedy strike this community. Let us join in prayer for Savannah and Layla…"

Kevin felt his throat constrict so that he could not speak, he could barely breathe.

"_Our father who art in heaven…_" Tears clouded Kevin's eyes.

"_Thy Kingdom come, thy will be done…_" Kevin felt a hand link with his and looked down to see Kiley smiling sadly up at him, her lips reciting the prayer.

"_Give us this day our daily bread…_" Kevin looked at Lucy who was reciting the prayer through shaking lips.

"_And lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil…_" Kevin said softly, joining in. The priest finished and sprinkled water on the coffin and surrounding people. Kevin made the sign of the cross, and heard an earsplitting scream. They'd begun to lower Layla's coffin. Mrs. Chambers had collapsed into a fit of sobs. Kevin wiped at his eyes and crossed over to join Mr. Chambers and Mrs. Chambers. People had begun to disperse. He nodded for Lucy to wait at the car with the kids. He stood beside Mr. Chambers, placing a hand on his shoulder. The two helped Mrs. Chambers to her feet and walked her into the church. Kevin allowed her to sob on his shoulder. Whispering what he hoped were reassuring words.

When he left, his heart heavier then before, he saw his family waiting patiently at the car. He got in silently and drove them home. The traffic was minimal, but it didn't matter the silence seemed to prolong the ride.

"You coming in?" Lucy asked as the boys took Kiley into the house. Kevin nodded.

"In a minute," Lucy shut the door without another word and walked away leaving Kevin alone in the car.

Lucy didn't feel up to it anymore. She was tired of always trying to be strong for him, when she needed him to be strong for her. She walked inside and headed upstairs. She was just about to go into her room when she heard crying. It was Kiley. Lucy opened Kiley's door and peaked into the periwinkle room. Kiley was sitting on her bed, the black of her dress stood out in the bright colors of her room. Tears were running down her pudgy face, her blonde hair hiding her face.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked softly as she sat down beside Kiley.

"Layla's gone…." Kiley wailed. Lucy sighed.

"Yes, but honey, she's with god…" Lucy said stroking Kiley's hair. Kiley looked up at her mother through watery eyes.

"But…but what about Savannah?" She sobbed. Lucy pulled Kiley into a hug. "I miss…her! I…don't want…her to…die!" She wailed into her mother's chest. Lucy held back her tears and continued to hug Kiley.

"God is watching over Savannah. He won't take her from us…" Lucy whispered.

"He took Layla…" She cried throwing her head onto her pillow. Lucy patted her back not knowing what else to say. She stood up and left the room listening to her daughter sob. She went in to her room and lay down on her bed like Kiley; hugging her pillowing.

She felt a hand on her shoulder; and hoped it was Kevin. When she looked up she saw her mother sitting beside her.

"Mom, I'm so scared. I want her back! I want her back!" Lucy sobbed. She threw her arms around her mother's neck. "_It's not fair!_" She screamed.

"I know it's not fair." Annie said trying to soothe her daughter. "You can't give up hope. You need to have faith more then ever—"

"You don't understand!" Lucy screeched pulling away. She felt like a teenager again. She could feel how irrational she was being, and was filled with the urge to take it out on her mother.

"You're right Luce, I don't. But it is every mother's worst nightmare…You can't stop believing that she will be okay!" Annie pleaded, her eyes searching Lucy's desperately for some way to reach her.

"Why? How? How can I believe that when Layla is dead! Why her not Savannah? Why did this happen?" Lucy collapsed on the floor. "I want her back…" She sobbed allowing her mother to hold her.

"We all do…" Annie whispered.

* * *

Savannah watched as he walked away and was swallowed up in the darkness. She lay there crying her stomach searing in pain. The fresh wounds burning in outrage from their recent torment. She could still feel his fingers pressed to her cuts like a white-hot wire.

Cool tears grazed her burning face. She cold feel her temperature rising, unless he had turned up the heat. The room was getting hazy, like a desert.

She let herself drift off, welcoming the relief of sleep…

* * *

Authors Note: Hey everybody. I have a question. I'm not getting too many reviews, I did get a bunch of reviews from ms Erin which I am thankful for. but I wanted to know if people arent' reviewing because this story is too rough? Which like I totally understand and I should probably put out a disclaimer.

What I'm trying to touch on is more then just the graphic issues such as the rape and torture of these girls. I'm trying to get at an issue that's real and it isn't sugarcoated and it isn't easy. But this sort of thing happens in real life and we hear about it in the news and it's real maybe not every case is this extreme but it happens. If you want less intense read another story but this is a realty for some people. This story is about, yes the torture Layla and Savannah are put through, but there will more to it there already is. Its about how violenece affects everyone their families, their friends, the community, and even people who read this story I hope it will have an impact. That is what I am trying to touch on and I wanted to get that out there.

I want to thank everyone for reading and I will update again soon.


	12. Day Six

Chapter Twelve: Day Six

Savannah opened her eyes drearily, not to much change. She was still imprisoned in that dark cold room. She didn't know how long she'd been there or what day it was or even whether it was morning or night. All she knew was that Layla was dead and she was alone, alone and frightened.

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die alone in this disgusting room… I won't even be able to see anything before I die. I'll die in total darkness… If he doesn't kill me then I'll starve to death, or die of dehydration… At this point I don't care. I wish I were dead. I'd be better off dead. Layla's lucky…at least she's escaped. Hopefully my turn will come soon… They're never going to find me. I'm never going to see my mother or father or brothers or sister again. The last person I'm going to see, is that disgusting sweaty face of the monster that's keeping me here…I don't want to die…_

Tears rolled down Savannah's face she was scared. A feeling of dread had been growing inside her, increasing ever since Layla was killed, diminishing her hope and extinguishing her will to live.

* * *

Evan sat at his desk combing over files frantically. This was it. Their last chance, and they still had no leads. The prints hadn't come back yet. All they had to go on was the same things they'd had for weeks. Evan glanced at the clock; it was noon. They still had time, but how much time Evan didn't know.

He glanced over at Melanie and Louis they were both pouring over every inch of information they had. The phones were ringing off the hook with false tips so they were in constant use.

Evan returned to looking at the file in front of him. Michael Piccardy, 25 years old. A rough young man stared back at him. He had shoulder length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. His long nose glistened with sweat. Evan reopened the file and skimmed through it once more: he was a bouncer that jumped from club to club, usually worked weekends, just out of school…

"Dad," Evan looked up. His twelve-year-old Daughter Amanda was standing beside him bundled up in a red puffy jacket and ski cap her hair looked slightly windswept and her cheeks flushed.

"Amanda? What's up? Is something wrong?" He asked nervously. Amanda shook her head. "Why aren't you in school? How did you get here?"

"I walked over, it's lunch time. I need money for the movies tonight, but I forgot to get it from mom this morning…is Mr. Piccardy in trouble?" She asked staring down at the picture of the greasy young man.

"Sure I'll…give…how do you know him?" He looked at her quizzically.

"He's a substitute teacher, I had him…last week I think…yeah when Mrs. Marcello was absent. I don't like him, he's ugly and annoying, and way too friendly…why?"

"He's taught at your school…" Evan looked at her, the gears in his mind spinning rapidly. He pulled out his wallet and handed Amanda a twenty. "Get back to school. Thanks Amanda, Love you" He added as she bounced away. He jumped up the moment she was gone and ran over to Melanie and Louis. They looked up at him waiting.

"I know who it is!" He screamed. Melanie and Louis looked at each other and back at him in alarm.

"Who?" Melanie asked jumping to her feet, Louis followed in suit and walked over to Evan.

"Michael Piccardy—" He felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket and held up a finger to Louis who was about to say something.

"Hello?" Evan barked.

"Evan?" It was Darren; Evan felt a wave of excitement rush over him.

"Darren! Did you get a match?"

"Yes. To a Michael Piccardy, he was charged with assault back in college—"

"Thanks" Evan hung up. "The print matched Michael Piccardy. We need a search warrant we have to search his house and we have to arrest him."

"I'll phone Blair and tell her we need a warrant, you three go pick him up…" said Captain Burgin, who had apparently heard all the shouting.

"I told Kevin I'd find his daughter I want to search his house. No matter how much I want to arrest that son of a bitch, I promised Kevin…" Evan stared determinately at captain Burgin who looked conflicted.

"All right, all right. You three pick up Piccardy." He said pointing at three officers standing beside him. Evan nodded gratefully. "I'll get on Blair."

* * *

Lucy sat on the couch her legs folded neatly beneath her. The house was silent. She had agreed to let Kevin take the kids out to lunch with her mother. She needed some alone time. Kevin got his alone time last time, now it was her turn. But now that she was alone, she wanted them all back with her so she would know they were safe.

Lucy glanced at the clock. It was only twelve thirty. Every moment that passed caused her heart to pound against her rib cage. She was painfully aware of every breath she took and every beat of her heart. Thoughts rushed through her head so fast she barely had time to understand them before another thought popped up. She was nauseous from thinking and sick with worry.

She wanted to hear her daughters voice one more time. See her face one more time. Hold her. She wanted her forever, but at least one last moment. Not this anxious worrying over what would happen. She had heard what had happened to Layla, and was sick every time she thought about it. She knew Savannah had been through all of it. The horror of what happened to the two of them was unbelievable.

Lucy stood up trying to shake herself of her thoughts. She thought about turning on the news but didn't feel like hearing about the frantic search to find Savannah Kinkerk, when it was a lie. This wasn't Glenoak, they weren't sending out officers to canvas the neighborhood, they were sitting at desks analyzing the suspect while he continued to rape and torture these children…

"Stop it!" Lucy cried. Images haunted her mind, so that she was afraid to close her eyes. Lucy sat back down and laced her fingers; she placed her forehead to her hands and prayed.

"God…please…bring Savannah home…"Lucy stopped overcome with tears. "…Alive…"she added breaking down. "We…n-need her…I n-need her…"

* * *

Savannah could feel herself drifting in and out of consciousness. Her body felt heavy and useless. Every inch ached in pain. Her cuts screamed as though on fire. A couple of times she thought she heard people's voices other then the dull monotonous tones of her captor, possibly even her name. She thought she'd heard footsteps overhead. But nobody appeared.

"Help…" She whispered, her voice hoarse and dry. Sweat trickled down her face as the darkness and the blurry images swam in and out of view. Her body trembled as though she had just plunged into freezing water, her clothes drenched in sweat and blood.

"…_Help_…" she whispered feebly before falling back into the comfort of unconsciousness.

"SAVANNAH!" Evan screamed as they pounded through the door of a small two-story house in the Bronx. The door swung open and swayed unsteadily as though about to fall off its hinges. Officers filed past him running up the stairs and through the rest of the house. Evan looked around for anything out of the ordinary.

"Savannah's not up there." Melanie said as she returned from upstairs.

"She's got to be here!" Evan said impatiently. He walked into the kitchen and saw it; a door bolted shut with a padlock. "She's in here!" Evan yelled as he ran to the door and began trying to pry off the lock.

"Stand back," Louis said. Evan turned and got out of the way as he brought a crow bar down hard on the lock. The lock smashed and fell to the floor clanking across the kitchen tiles.

"Where'd you get that?" Evan asked momentarily distracted.

"Under the sink, does that matter? Open the fucking door?" Louis said looking at Evan like he was crazy.

"Right!" Evan said refocusing. He wrenched open the door to uncover a rickety old staircase. There was a light switch to his left. He flipped it on and ran down the stairs. His stomach lurched at the sight. The room was completely dark except for a single swinging light above head that only uncovered a portion of the room. In front of him were two beds, with ropes attached to the four corners. One bed was completely covered in blood, as was the wall behind it. It was the other that caught Evan's attention.

"Savannah…" Evan said. He ran over to the motionless girl. She was drenched in sweat and blood, her face pale as a ghost. He placed his fingers to her throat to find a pulse. "She's alive! CALL A BUS! Savannah? Savannah, wake up honey!" He began to frantically untie the restraints around her wrists as Louis untied her ankles. Evan touched her face gently.

"Wake up Savannah, hold on!" He whispered.

* * *

Lucy lay silently on the couch. She had fallen asleep for the first time in two days. Her dirty blonde hair fell in layer over her face and neck. A thin red blanket covered her thin frame against the couch. The entire house was silent except for her slow even breaths, and the almost silent pounding of her heart.

The silence was broken by a sudden sharp ringing sound, as the telephone came to life. Lucy jumped and rolled off the couch. She jumped to her feet and looked around for the sound that had taken her from her dreams. She spotted the phone and her heart leapt. She raced to it and picked up anxiously.

"Hello," She said, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible.

"Lucy, it's Evan. Kevin's partner." Lucy held her breath, the knot in her stomach tightened.

"Did…did…you find…her?" She asked waves of dread and despair were crashing over her as her stomach flip-flopped inside.

"She's at the Beth Israel right now, She's alive!" Evan said excitedly. Lucy screamed, and broke down in joyful tears. "It's okay, she's all right!" Evan said knowing how relieved she was.

"T-thank you!" She sobbed hanging up. She fumbled with the phone as she raced to get her jacket. "Kevin!"

"Lucy, is everything all right?" He asked sharply the moment he heard her voice.

"They f-found her! She's at B-Beth Israel…" Lucy sobbed pulling on her jacket one handedly. "Hurry and get back here!" She hung up and ran outside to stand in front of the car. She looked up and down the block, knowing they couldn't travel five blocks in less then sixty seconds. Finally she saw Kiley, Andrew, and Jacob running down the block. For the first time since Savannah disappeared she saw tears in her sons eyes. Kevin and her mother trailed behind walking fast, Lucy knew Kevin wasn't running only so that Annie wouldn't be alone.

"Mom!" Jacob and Andrew cried as they reached her, they threw themselves into her arms sobbing. She hugged them crying and kissing them on the tops of their heads. Kiley reached her and Lucy pulled her into the hug. She opened the car and ushered them in and they all set off for Beth Israel.

Excitement and panic bubbled within as tore down the blocks. Kevin parked and they ran into the hospital. Lucy searched frantically as though expecting to see her.

"Lucy! Kevin!" everyone spun around. Evan was striding towards them, he was covered in sweat, but looking relieved. "Follow me. She's in the ICU unit. She is extremely dehydrated and starved, and she has a serious infection, so that's were they're treating her for." They stepped out of the elevator into a semi-empty room, completely white from ceiling to floor.

"Now you won't be able to see her just yet. I can't wait with you guys if you like…" Evan said turning to look at them. Lucy looked around at the sad room. Their was a young couple sitting together in a corner, an elderly woman who was crying into a handkerchief beside a younger looking version of herself, and a middle aged man and his daughter.

"Evan, thank you." Kevin walked over and threw his arms around Evan, who hugged him and patter him on the back.

"No problem Kev, I'm just happy she's all right." Kevin pulled away and patted Evan on the back again.

"Thank you…" He said smiling for the first time in six days. "Maybe your mom could take the kids home, I can go get us some coffee—"

"We're not leaving!" Jacob cried.

"You can't make us go home!" Andrew wailed.

"I don't want to go…" Kiley said beginning to cry.

"Alright, then go get comfortable." Kevin said gesturing towards the empty row of chairs along the far wall. Annie walked them over and Lucy walked over and wrapped her arms around Kevin's waist. "Evan, why don't you go home? Be with your family? I'll walk with you to the elevator and I'll get everyone something to drink. You want coffee Luce?" Lucy shook her head and pulled away going to sit beside Kiley. Kevin watched her go and then led Evan towards the elevator.

"Evan—" Kevin began, but Evan held up a hand.

"I know you'd do the same if it was Amanda or Stephanie or Trent," Evan said nodding his head. "I did everything I could to find her…I had to keep my promise…" Evan sighed as they reached the elevator.

"You're right, I would do the same for your kids. I love them like my own—"

"Exactly. Same with Savannah, Jacob, Andrew and Kiley. Kev, we've been partners for ten years. We've watched our kids grow up, taken care of each other's kids. I couldn't let you down." Evan stopped and chuckled to himself. "It was Amanda who helped me find the guy."

"Thank her for me," Kevin laughed. "I love how a twelve year old is smarter then the whole NYPD." With that Kevin and Evan burst out laughing. Kevin hadn't laughed in so long, his ribs ached when at long last they stopped.

"While, I'm sure that's true, she doesn't know she helped me." The elevator doors opened for the third time. "I better go." He said stepping in and holding it open. Kevin nodded and hugged him one more time, waving goodbye.

Kevin returned a half hour later with drinks for everyone. They all sat in silence for hours drinking their sodas, or coffees. Once they were finished the silence remained. No one seemed to have anything to say. Annie left to call Eric, Simon, Matt, Mary, and Ruthie around eight o' clock, when she returned she informed Lucy that her father, and Matt were coming.

At ten o' clock, Matt arrived and was bombarded with hugs and cries of "Uncle Matt! Uncle Matt!" by his niece and nephews, who he greeted excitedly. He then turned to Lucy and pulled her into a hug. Lucy was reminded of when he had talked to her before her wedding, and how he had hugged her just like this, making her feel completely safe.

"I can't believe you came down here," Lucy said smiling as she pulled away.

"Luce, I'd do anything for you and your children!" Matt said placing an arm around her shoulder.

"Speaking kids how are yours?" Lucy asked walking over and sitting down. Matt took a seat next to her after giving his mother a hug.

"Isabel is such a teenage girl. "She's only thirteen but very much like you Luce. Always crying." Matt Laughed as Lucy punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"I didn't cry that much and at least she's not the middle child!" Lucy said indignantly.

"Corey and Henry are, well, boys" Matt laughed looking at his mother.

"Hopefully no worse then you were?" She smiled.

"Oh they are at least as bad as Simon," Matt and Lucy exchanged looks, and began laughing. "Well, they seem to be heading that way, and they're only ten. Jenny is a mini Ruthie. Exactly like Ruthie at her age. Remember Ruthie at five?" Lucy smiled and laughed to herself.

"Oh yes," She laughed. "It's good to see you Matt." She said hugging him again.

"Mr. And Mrs. Kinkerk?" Lucy looked up.

"Yes?" She jumped up and walked over with Kevin.

"I'm Doctor Robinson. Savannah is awake and she is asking for you two." He held open one of the swinging doors labeled DO NOT ENTER. Lucy smiled back at her family and walked briskly down the hall. Doctor Robinson stopped and held open another door, this one leading into Savannah's room. Lucy walked in and ran over to her daughter.

Savannah was starch white and drenched in sweat, and looked completely terrified. She saw her mother and broke down hysterically.

"MOMMY!" She sobbed as Lucy threw her arms around her sobbing.

"Savannah!" Lucy sobbed. Savannah buried her face into Lucy's chest sobbing hysterically. "Shh…you're safe! I've got you!" Lucy cried. Kevin walked over to the other side and kissed her on the cheek.

"Da-da-da-dy!" Savannah sobbed. Kevin hugged her quickly and let her return to Lucy's arms. Kevin wiped the tears out of his eyes quickly. He had never seen his daughter this distraught before. She cried, she's a teenage girl, but never sobbed, and never like this. Kevin couldn't remember ever seeing someone cry like this.

He looked at Lucy and pushed the thought out of his mind for the moment. All that mattered was that Savannah was safe. Savannah was home. She was the only thing that was important. Everything else seemed insignificant, even breathing. Savannah meant everything. And she was safe.

* * *

Authors Note: YAY!! I hope everyone is happy that Savannah is alive, of course I'veknown this from the beginning and every time somebody begged me not to kill her I wanted to be like no don'tworry she's going to be fine but that would ruin it so I couldn't. I hope I did a good job writing this chapter surprisingly it took me awhile to write this chapter I've known how I wanted it to go pretty much from the beginning but actually writing it out was hard because it's a chapter that if not written properly can come off as way to over the top or to unbelievable.

I'll try to update soon.

Next Chapter: Day Seven


	13. Day Seven

Chapter Thirteen: Day Seven

Lucy shifted and felt herself slide off the bed she caught herself before she did, jerking awake. She looked around the empty room. The cream-colored walls shone gold in thin strips from the sunlight creeping in through the blinds. Lucy sat up pulling her arm gently from underneath Savannah. She yawned running her fingers through her daughter's hair, brushing her cheek with her fingertips. Just being able to touch her was a gift. 

There was a knock on the door. Lucy turned to see Kevin standing in the doorway with two cups of coffee in his hands. Lucy smiled and stood up slowly trying not to rock the bed, and walked over to Kevin. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his head, careful not to spill the coffee. She let go and took one of the cups from him. The two took a seat in the armchairs by the window.

"Thanks," Lucy said as she took a sip of the hot coffee. She closed her eyes as she let the liquid burn down her throat. She felt a hand on top of hers and opened her eyes.

"How is she?" Kevin asked. Lucy looked over at Savannah who was, after crying half the night into Lucy's arms, finally asleep with a somewhat peaceful look on her face.

"I don't know…" Lucy sighed. It was such a difficult situation. One most people would never have to deal with. "I don't know what to say to her…not that she's said much." Lucy took another sip of her coffee.

"Yeah…Luce, I was thinking…" Kevin turned to her; there was an earnest look in his eyes that Lucy had missed this past week. "I think we should move back to Glenoak." Lucy looked at Kevin, a look of shock written on her face.

"What?"

"I think it would be…easier…for Savannah, and for everyone." He looked at Lucy scanning her eyes. She looked over at Savannah.

"I don't know…Jacob, and Andrew and Kiley, they've grown up in New York. They never lived in Glenoak. And Savannah was too young…" She trailed off thinking over what Kevin had said.

"I think it would be easier for her."

"Maybe…" Lucy stood up and walked over to the seat beside Savannah's bed. "I'll ask her. Later…" Kevin nodded. He got up and kissed Lucy on the top of the head before leaving. Lucy watched as he shut the door behind him. She looked around and noticed the gold glow had arched down the wall, as the sun grew higher in the sky.

Lucy stayed at Savannah's bedside all day. Savannah slept most of the day drifting in and out. Lucy wouldn't let anyone else but Kevin come in to Savannah's room, despite how much Kiley wanted to see her. The only time Lucy left Savannah's bedside was to talk to doctors, and use the bathroom.

"Luce why don't you go home? Kiley misses you…" Kevin said taking a seat beside Savannah who was fast asleep.

"I'm not leaving Kevin!" Lucy snapped.

"We have other children. They need you too!" Kevin said sternly. Lucy glared at him.

"Mom," Lucy spun around to see Savannah looking at her sleepily. Lucy walked away from Kevin and sat beside Savannah.

"Hi honey," Lucy said taking her hand in her own.

"You can go home," Savannah said quietly.

"No sweetie, its okay. I want to be here with you." Lucy said her eyes glancing momentarily at Kevin.

"I want you to go home, be with Kiley. I don't want to see anyone right now…" She said turning her head away from her mother. She had gotten her fill of her mother all last night, and now seeing the sun for the first time in a week, she wanted to be alone. She needed to be alone.

"Are you sure?" Savannah could hear the hurt in her mother's voice, but she was sure. She couldn't bring herself to look at her mother, everything would come back if she did and she would change her mind. But she needed time to think, without her mother there.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I want to be alone." Lucy stood up holding back tears she leaned in to kiss Savannah. "Please…" Lucy stopped tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. She pulled away and left with Kevin. Savannah sighed hearing the door click behind her.

Savannah didn't want to push her mother away, and considering how much time she spent alone in that basement once Layla was gone, it was surprising she wanted more alone time. But in that basement different thoughts were going through mind, thoughts about dying, about all that was happening then. She had very little thoughts about the future, about surviving, no matter how positive she tried to stay. Now she had think about her future, about what she was going to do. 

She felt as though her whole life had stopped when she left the club and now she had to start all over. But could she? Could she start all over? Could she escape everything she had gone through in that basement? Everything she had seen, everything that had been done to her.

Everything was going to change; everything had already changed. She was no longer the same person. Savannah had gone to the club, but who was she now? Who was sitting in this hospital room? Who was she supposed to be? How could she even begin to rebuild her life?

Savannah looked out the window longingly. She wanted so badly to be outside. She hadn't been outside in a week, which may not seem like a long time, but when you think you'll never see the sun shine again, or feel the wind brush against your skin a week is an eternity. A week is much more then a week when you're living in hell. 

Savannah felt a tear slide down her cheek. She brought her hand up to it and wiped it away. She stared at her hand before placing it on her stomach; she removed it quickly wincing in pain. Savannah didn't even want to imagine what her stomach looked like. And yet she felt as though she should know, as though cowering from those marks was a dishonor to Layla and her memory. It didn't make sense to her but she felt adamant about it. But to no great surprise her stomach was covered in bandages.

Letting the blanket drop back down over her she let out a sigh. She wasn't sure what was going through her mind. She had so many feelings that she didn't understand any of them. Some things she felt passionate about, like sending her mother home, and seeing the marks, but she didn't understand why. What Savannah wanted most of all was to escape her own mind.

* * *

Authors Note: Hello everybody I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter I cried writing it. I was so happy to finally get that chapter to all of you. I didn't think that there should be too much dialogue in this chapter because I didn't think Savannah would be up to talking much to anyone and she would really need time to reflect on everything that happened. Up until now she's been focusing about trying to survive not what would happen after. I felt it was really important to get inside her head and it was really hard to write because I didn't want to repeat myself. But I did think that there should be some interaction, because otherwise Lucy would never have left her side, and the point did need to be made that Savannah is not there only child.

I hope you everyone liked how I did this chapter, and I'd love any and all reviews. Just let me know what you thought and I am writing chapter fourteen now. I'll try to have it done as soon as possible but I have a lot of school work, and so many other stories, so well see.

Katie


	14. Home Sweet Home

Chapter Fourteen: Home Sweet Home

Savannah sat beside her mother in the car, staring blankly out the window; she'd look anywhere but at her mother. After two weeks of misery cooped up in a hospital room, Savannah was finally going home. She knew there'd be a welcome home party for her when she got there; Her Parents, Jacob, Andrew, Kiley, Her Grandparents, and Uncle Matt. She knew all her aunts and uncles would have been there if they could have.

"Are you excited to be going home?" Lucy asked. Savannah glanced over at her mother, who was driving. Savannah sighed but didn't answer her; she really didn't want to talk to anyone. Being in that hospital had given her way to much time alone to think, and what she'd thought about hadn't been comforting. "I know Kiley is really excited to see you."

Savannah shifted so that she was completely facing the window, she heard her mother sigh and knew she'd given up. Savannah watched as they pulled up in front of their house. The lights were on inside and she could see Kiley waiting on the other side of the front door. Lucy turned off the car and stared at Savannah. She wanted to give her a hug and take all her problems away, but she couldn't do either.

Savannah got out of the car and walked up the steps, the moment she was inside Kiley tackled her. "SAVANNAH!" She pulled away quickly in pain. She placed a hand on her stomach and looked around, everyone suddenly looked a little less happy.

"Welcome home…" Kiley said looking hurt. Savannah stared at Kiley quietly not sure what to say. Just as she'd expected everyone was there.

"We're so happy to have you home." Kevin said walking over and putting an arm around Savannah's shoulders. Savannah tightened up. _It wasn't like I went away to college and came home for break. Or I went on a trip and now I'm back…I was kidnapped! They're all acting like nothing happened._

"Savannah, we made you something it's in the living room," Jacob said. "Kiley, Andrew and I…"

"Do you want to see it?" Andrew asked after she didn't answer. Savannah shrugged, her mother came in behind her and the smile on her face faded as she felt the tension.

"Come on," Kiley said taking Savannah's hand and pulling her into the living room. Savannah was happy to get out of her father's grip so she followed Kiley and the twins into the living room.

"Ta da!" Kiley said as Jacob and Andrew stepped away to reveal a large four-layer cake with pink icing. There were purple stars and hearts just like the ones on her favorite comforter. In blue icing it said:

Welcome Home Vannah! We Missed You!

Savannah wanted to smile, but it was as if her face had forgotten how. She looked at Kiley's eager face and could see it begin to droop at her lack of a reaction. Savannah wanted to get away but she wasn't ready to go into her room. Savannah looked at her mother father angrily, and pleaded with her eyes for some way of escape. Lucy noticed.

"Why don't we let Savannah get some rest, I'm sure she's dying to sleep in her own bed…" Lucy trailed off at the look of horror on Savannah's face. Savannah felt the tears coming before they even hit her eyes. _None of them understand! I have nowhere to go to be alone…I can't go to my room…I hate this house…I hate this place…I hate everything. _ She left the living room and went into the kitchen.

"Jacob, Andrew, why don't you take Kiley upstairs and play with her?" Annie suggested. Jacob and Andrew nodded and took Kiley up stairs.

"I'll go talk to her, or at least I'll try…" Lucy said shaking her head. Annie, Eric, Matt and Kevin sat down in the living room.

"I told Lucy that I think we should move back to Glenoak. I know that they never sold our old house, and I already talked to a real estate agent about it…I think it would be good for everyone to get away from all of this…" Kevin said. Annie tried not to smile, but the thought of Lucy and her family moving back warmed her heart.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Annie said.

"Sarah and I are moving to Glenoak too, we weren't going to tell you until it was final but this seems like as good a time as any." Annie beamed and gripped Eric's hand, both Matt and Lucy home.

"That's great," Eric said. He looked at Kevin who was staring sadly down at the floor. "It's going to take a lot of time, and counseling for Savannah to get over this Kevin. It will probably get worse before it gets better. She has a lot to get over emotionally."

* * *

"Savannah, everyone's just happy to have you home. We missed you so much." Lucy said taking a seat at the kitchen table with Savannah. Savannah wiped the tears away and looked up at her mother._ I can't go to my room! Don't any of you understand? Of course you don't because none of you went through what I did!_

"You can take a nap in our room if you want?" Lucy had a feeling she knew what this was about. She wanted to do anything she could to help. Savannah nodded and got up and left. Lucy took a deep breath to steady her as she began to cry. Kevin walked in and put his arms around her.

"She'll be okay…" Kevin said quietly.

"I just want to help her so badly…" Lucy said dabbing at her eyes.

"I know we all do…"

"Why won't she talk to me?" Lucy cried. Kevin took the seat beside her and took her hand in his own.

"I think she's a lot of pain, and it's too much for her to say it aloud. I think she's afraid to open up to us and let us know what she's feeling, and I think she wants to protect us, and she's ashamed of what happened…" Kevin looked into Lucy's eyes and gently kissed her on the lips. "We need to give her time. She'll talk to us eventually." Lucy smiled at Kevin and wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

Savannah sat down on her parent's bed; she looked around the room feeling somewhat relaxed. Her eyes stopped at a picture frame that was sitting on her mother's bedside table. Savannah slid over to it and picked it up. The photograph was of her; it was second grade school photo. Savannah felt tears sting her eyes as she looked down at the photo. She looked up and saw there were a lot of photos of her hanging in her parent's room; one's that hadn't always been there.

Savannah put the photo down and lay on her back, tears sliding down her face. She didn't understand why being in this house was so hard. She hadn't felt like this at the hospital.

_What's wrong with me? I can't even enter my own room? I can't bring myself to talk to my family…why did this happen to me? Why did I have to be the one to survive? I can't take all these feelings…I'm tired of them…nothing but feeling Sad, sad about losing Layla. Sad about surviving without her. Sad about shutting out my family. Scared, scared of what I might do. Scared about what happened. Scared about it happening again. Scared I'll never be the same. Worried, worried I'm not the same person. Worried that I'll never be okay. Worried that nobody will treat me the same. Jealous, jealous of everyone who gets to live their life normally. Jealous that it wasn't me who was killed. Jealous that Layla doesn't have to deal with any of this. Angry, angry that I'm jealous of Layla when all I really want is for none of this to have happened. Angry that it happened at all. Angry that I survived. Angry that I can't get over it. And tired, tired of it all._

"Tell me why, God…" Savannah whispered as tears rolled down her face. "…then maybe I can move on…"

* * *

Authors Note: Hey everybody here's another update. I hope everyone likes it you get another peak into Savannah's thoughts. I had a hard time putting into words how Savannah is feeling, which is good in a sense because so is Savannah. Which is why her thoughts are the most coherent because when you're thinking to yourself you don't always think in a straight line, sometime your thoughts jump around. So that's what I tried to do with Savannah.

As I'm sure some of you noticed, I bumped it to Mature. I should have done it from the beginning I just really wanted to read it but it really does need to be rated M.


	15. Locked Out

Chapter Fifteen: Locked Out

Savannah watched as her mother headed upstairs for bed, she'd given up waiting for Savannah to go to bed first. Savannah knew her mother wanted to tuck her in but she wasn't planning on sleeping in her room, she hadn't even stepped foot in her room since she'd gotten home a week ago. She couldn't bring herself to go in there, so every night she waited until her parents went to sleep and she slept on the couch, well she didn't really sleep because she barely ever slept anymore. Savannah was pretty sure her parents knew she wasn't sleeping in her room, but if they did they weren't saying anything.

"She's still sleeping on the couch," Lucy said sighing as she began to change into her pajamas.

"I know…She doesn't know we know though." Kevin said. He was sitting on the bed already in his pajamas. "Luce, you need to tell her…" Lucy turned around and walked over to Kevin hairbrush in hand.

"Why me?" Lucy pouted. "Kev—"

"You said you would…we can't put it off any longer. We need to start packing and she needs to know. We're moving at the beginning of the month…it's almost her birthday." Kevin added looking sadly up at Lucy. Lucy closed her eyes and held her breath. "Ask her what she wants to do…"

"She won't talk to me…" Lucy sighed regaining her composure. Kevin looked down at the floor.

"She won't talk to anyone Luce…" That didn't make Lucy feel any better; in fact it made her feel worse. "She just needs time, I think being back in Glenoak will help…we can keep on the case from there and fly out when we need to. At least in Glenoak the media won't hound her."

"I know…thanks for saying it again…" Lucy gave Kevin a small kiss on the lips. "I love you…" She added.

"I love you too…go talk to her." Kevin said.

Savannah flipped on the television and lay back on the couch. She flipped through the channels but nothing good was on, Adult cartoons, bad movies, and Sitcoms from the '90s. Savannah was about to check out OnDemand when something on the news caught her attention. It was a photograph of herself. She quickly turned the news up.

"Savannah Kinkerk, Daughter of officer Kinkerk of the NYPD, was recently returned home after the horrible ordeal with the RRK killer. The case against Michael Piccardy, who is charged with the kidnapping, rape, and murder of fifteen girls, as well as the kidnapping, and Rape of Savannah Kinkerk. Among the fifteen, was Layla Chambers, who was taken along with Savannah Kinkerk a month ago…" A photo of Layla replaced Savannahs. Savannah stared blankly up at the photo; tears filled her eyes.

"Savannah? Lucy called walking down to the second floor. Lucy looked at Savannah's door she could see the darkness creeping out from the slit under the door. The bright stickers that cluttered the door seemed faded and dull. Lucy walked past it knowing Savannah wasn't in there, and checked in on the boys. Andrew and Jacob were sitting at the computer, apparently doing homework.

"Go to bed boys," Lucy said knocking on the door. Andrew turned and smiled at his mother.

"Fine…" He shut off the computer and walked over to her. Jacob sighed and followed. "Good night mom, love you." Andrew gave Lucy a hug and let her kiss the top of his head. Jacob did the same.

"Love you," Lucy said.

"Love you mom, see you in the morning." Jacob said closing the door after his mother. "Oh mom, Savannah's downstairs in the living room." Jacob added.

"Thanks, Love you." Lucy smiled and headed down to the living room. Lucy walked into the living room and spotted Savannah sitting on the couch staring blankly at the television screen, tears in her eyes. Lucy glanced at the television and froze. She grabbed the remote and switched it off.

"Oh Savannah," Lucy said quietly taking her in her arms. Lucy could feel Savannah tighten in her arms. And after a couple of seconds she shrugged her mother away. Hurt, Lucy brushed her hair out of her face and took a seat on the couch opposite Savannah. "So…your birthday is coming up…you don't still want that big party right?" Lucy hoped maybe she'd get an answer but Savannah just stared blankly at her.

_Of course I don't want the party! I don't even want to have a birthday!_

"Well, we can just have a small party…we'll be pretty busy next week anyway…" Savannah looked up at her mother as though she were listening. "Yeah…that's what I wanted to talk to you about…Your father and I have decided that it would be better for everyone if we moved back to Glenoak…We would move in next to Grandma and Grandpa…do you remember our old house?" Lucy paused. "I guess not…you were very young…I think it'll be easier—"

Savannah got up and gave her mother a hug, a real hug. Lucy bit her lip to hold back the tears that sprung to her eyes. It was the first sign of affection Savannah had shown since that first night.

Savannah wasn't sure what to say to her mother even if she had wanted to say something. So she did the only thing she could think of to thank her. Savannah pulled away and sat next to her mother.

"I love you Savannah…"Lucy resisted giving her a kiss. "Get some sleep…you can put on a movie…" Lucy wanted to say stay away from the news but she didn't. "Goodnight."

Lucy left, leaving Savannah alone and for the first time in a month she felt relieved. _Maybe, with time…lots and lots of time…I can be okay…Will everything be okay God?_

Savannah bowed her head I prayer. For some reason, after all she'd gone through she wasn't ready to give up on God. If she gave up and then everything got better, how could she return…She didn't want to lose her faith to find it…

* * *

Authors Note: Hey everybody! I'm nearing the end of this story but there will be a sequel. I already have it all planned out and the sequel will be rated T (and this time it really is T). I'll probably have another Three or Four chapters. Plus I have a detail chapter about the story and why I chose to write it.

So I hope everyone liked this chapter, and I'll update soon.

Katie


	16. Sweet Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen: Sweet Sixteen

_Thursday, February 26__th__ 2021. Fifteen years, ten months and fifteen days of happiness. Now a month and a half later, the day that every teenage girl waits for, I'm dreading it ever came. Today was supposed to be the best day of my life, so far, and I can't wait for it to be over. We were supposed to have my party at the Manhattan Dance Studio. My mother and I had been planning it for months and everything was all set up. The invitations sent out. But I cancelled it…well my mother cancelled it but I wanted it cancelled. How am I supposed to have a party when I don't even speak to my own family, or sleep in my own bed? I don't want a party! I want to spend the day alone. Thinking. Like I do every other day._

_So that's what I'm doing. For now. My parents suggested I go for a walk in the park, which is code for get out of the house so we can set up for your surprise birthday party that you know is going to happen. So I'm sitting in the park, even though it's freezing and the earth that I'm sitting on is so cold that I think my butt has frostbite. I've been sitting in the cold for over an hour, wishing I were back at my house, but dreading going home._

_We'll be leaving that house for good next week. We're moving back to Glenoak, where my mother grew up. We'll be closer to the rest of our family, which is supposed to be good. It just means more people who "care" to bug me. But I'd rather be in Glenoak then here in a house where I can't even face going into my own bedroom. I'll have to go in there on Saturday because I have to choose what to take with me to Glenoak. My mother told me whatever I don't want to take she'll throw away, and we can replace it when we get to Glenoak. I'll probably throw everything away._

_A big part of me is happy to be leaving but I know it won't solve everything. There is still so much I have left unsaid, so much unfinished business. I know one thing I have to do, but I've been putting it off I just don't know if I'm ready…But I'm running out of time._

Savannah felt her cell phone vibrate. She took it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was her house number, probably her mother. She flipped it open and listened.

_This should be interesting._

"Savannah, It's mom…" Lucy waited hoping Savannah would answer. "Savannah?" Savannah coughed so that her mother would know she was listening on the other end.

"Okay well, why don't you come home…" Lucy paused for a response but the line went silent. "See you soon." She said and hung up.

Savannah hung up and put her phone back in her pocket and got to her feet. She brushed the dirt off her bottom and looked around. There was hardly anybody around her, not many people hung out in the park during the winter. She left the park and headed up the street towards her house. She could feel people staring at her but when she looked up they looked away. She knew they were staring at her. They were. She looked up as a little girl passed her and whispered to her mother. A tear slid down her cheek. _Why can't they all just leave me alone?_

* * *

"Where's Vannah?" Kiley asked plopping on to the couch crossing her arms. Andrew, who was sitting beside her, shrugged and took a sip of his soda.

"She went to the park I think." Andrew said. "It's not like she wants this party anyway."

"Andrew!" Kevin warned.

"Well, at least we get cake out of it…" Jacob sighed.

"Guys! Come on be a little more excited. This is a party you know." Kevin said looking at the three bored faces in front of him. "It's Savannahs birthday!"

"I want the old Savannah back!" Kiley wined. Kevin looked at Kiley's sad face and sighed. The front door opened and Savannah walked in.

"Happy Birthday!" Kiley and Kevin cried excitedly.

"Happy Birthday…" Andrew and Jacob cheered dully. Savannah looked at the bright decorations and the party food laid out on the table.

"Happy Birthday Honey!" Lucy smiled taking Savannah into her arms as she entered the living room.

_Why can't they leave me alone? I don't want a birthday! I definitely don't want a party._

"Blow out your candles and make a wish!" Kiley sad taking Savannah's hand and walking her over to the table. Savannah looked down at the cake and then over at Kiley who smiling sadly up at her. Savannah closed her eyes and made a wish…_I wish I could stop hurting my family…_she opened her eyes and blew out the candles trying not to cry. She looked back at Kiley, a large smile spread across her tiny face.

"Yay!" She cheered. "Time for presents!"

"Okay, hold on…" Lucy smiled. Kiley walked Savannah over to the couch and sat down beside her. Lucy returned with a pile of presents and set them down on the table in front of Savannah.

"This one is from your father and me," Lucy handed Savannah a small nicely wrapped box. Savannah took it and began to peel off the wrapping to reveal a small jewelry box. Inside was a gold necklace with a gold locket attached to the end. "Do you like it?" Savannah nodded but didn't say anything. She ran her fingers gently over the top.

"Here this is from Andrew and Me." Jacob said handing her a badly wrapped and oddly shaped packaged. Savannah ripped off the paper and tried not to smile or laugh. Inside was a large fluffy pink Monkey. She looked up at Andrew and Jacob; they were smiling from ear to ear.

"You can add it to you collection of weird—" Jacob started.

"Monkey…stuff." Andrew finished. Savannah loved Monkeys they were her favorite animal and she collected anything with Monkeys on it.

"That's really cute!" Lucy said smiling.

"That's…something alright." Kevin said. Lucy hit him playfully.

"My turn!" Kiley jumped up and ran out of the room. Lucy turned her head and watched her daughter disappear. Thirty seconds later Kiley raced back down the stairs and into the living room clutching a piece of paper. She plopped back onto the couch and brushed her long blonde hair out of her face. She handed the paper to Savannah; Savannah opened the paper to reveal a picture of a group of maybe fifty people standing in a field. Kiley had drawn each person carefully to resemble someone. The sky was painted a light blue and full of white puffy clouds. The green grass ran evenly beneath the feet of the people in the picture. "I wanted to draw you something that would remind you how many people love and care about you!" Kiley said. Lucy looked at Kevin with tears in her eyes.

"That's: Daddy, Mommy, Me, You, Andrew, Jacob, Grandma Camden, Grandpa, Grandma Kinkerk, Uncle Ben, Aunt Danielle, Cousins: Pam and Will, Uncle Matt, Aunt Sarah, Cousins: John, Rick, Tommy, and Sally, Aunt Mary, Uncle Carlos, Cousins: Charlie, Lizzie, and Livia, Uncle Simon, Aunt Cecilia, Cousin: Chris, Luke and Mackenzie, Aunt Ruthie, Uncle Martin, Cousins: Vincent, Layla and Isabelle, Uncle Sam, and Uncle David." Kiley took a deep breath and smiled. Savannah's eyes filled with tears, happy tears, as she scanned the picture but her eyes stopped and rested on a person Kiley had drawn in the sky. Slowly she lifted a finger and pointed to the girl on the cloud.

"Oh. That's Layla. Because she's watching over all of us." Kiley said.

"The room fell silent as everyone waited for Savannah's reaction. Savannah stared at the drawing of Layla and felt the urge to shred it. Seeing how happy she looked with angel wings and a halo…_why couldn't that be me? _Savannah dropped the picture and left the room, she wasn't sure where she'd go since she couldn't go to her room, so she grabbed her coat and left the house.

Lucy heard the front door slam and broke down crying. Kevin took Lucy in his arms.

"Nice Going Kiley!" Andrew snapped. Kiley stuck out her lip and began to cry. She picked up the picture and looked sadly down at it.

"I didn't mean to…" She sobbed. Kiley got up and ran out of the room.

* * *

Savannah walked slowly back to the park tears freezing to her face as she braced the cold February wind. This was one thing she would miss in California; winter was Savannah's favorite season. She loved snow, and the cold wind brushing against her cheeks and filling her lungs. She loved watching her breath melt into the air while she talked. She loved winter.

Savannah took a seat on the cold hard earth and buried her head in her lap. The tears fell freely down her cheeks; she wasn't even sure why she was crying just that she needed to cry. Everything was overwhelming, the pain, the sadness, the feelings, their were too many for her to handle.

_I know what my unfinished business is._ Savannah thought._ I can't leave without facing them; it's the only way I'll be able to leave._

* * *

Author's Note: Okay. I hope people like this chapter, you really get a sense of who Kiley is as a person even though she's only four. She's basically a lot like Lucy and a bit like Ruthie. She's very insightful even at a young age but she's not very sure of herself like Lucy was.

I thought it was important to show how much effort Kiley put into the painting. Because she spent a lot of time working on it. I hope that comes through, which is why Savannah doesn't shred it.

Katie


	17. Memories

Chapter Seventeen: Memories

Savannah climbed the stairs slowly her hand gliding up the railing beside her; she could hear every breath, feel every heartbeat. She looked at the walls around her the stairway walls once filled with family pictures were now bare, like the rest of the walls in the house. Everything packed away in boxes to be shipped to Glenoak. She had put this off for as long as possible but they were shipping it out tomorrow and she was out of time. Everything was packed up except her room; the family was staying at the Marriott a couple of blocks away until they left on Friday.

Savannah finally reached the second floor, her door was always the most visible, and she'd done that on purpose. Butterfly stickers and plastic hearts were pasted to the door. She walked over and looked at the empty boxes laying flat all folded up outside her door. She picked one up and unfolded she put it down and looked at her door. She picked off the hearts and tossed them into the box, she slowly removed the dry erase board that read Vannah's Room in her swirly baby blue handwriting, below KEEP OUT in a thick red. She wiped her hand across it until it was blank a smudged blue and red streaked the white board. She placed it in the box shifting the hearts so that they were on top.

She placed her hand on the knob, it was a glass knob so it was cold to the touch, but warmed under the heat of her hand. She closed her eyes and turned pushing the door open. The room was dark, the curtains drawn back from the last time she had been in here. She could remember it so clearly.

"_Come on Sav, we need to get to my house so we can change." Layla said spinning around in the desk chair. She reached out a hand and grabbed hold of the desk stopping the chair. "We don't want to be late."She pushed off the desk sending the chair spinning again._

"_I know, I know. I just have to pack up". She grabbed the white camisole and jeans she was going to wear and stuffed them into her backpack. Along with the bra she wanted to wear. She zipped up her bag and tossed it over to the door. "Would you quit spinning you're making me dizzy." Savannah giggled. Layla stopped the chair with her feet and stood up._

"_Sorry. You ready?"Savannah fixed her bed and closed her closet door. Layla flipped the light switch off and opened the door. "Let's Go-O!" Savannah smiled at Layla and stuck out her tongue. She snapped the curtains shut._

The room was exactly the same. The chair was still facing the bed as if Layla had just gotten out of it. Only she hadn't. Savannah took a deep breath and let it out. She flipped on the light switch and flooded the room with light. Layla's face popped out at her from everywhere, pictures lining the wall and her desk. She closed her eyes and tried to regain control.

She didn't even know where to start. So she decided to start with her clothes. She walked over to her dresser and stood there looking at all the little things she had on top of it. There was a monkey snow globe, a couple of tubes of chapstick, a couple of swimming medals from when she was younger, her I-pod, and a few of her schoolbooks piled up at the end. She picked up her IPod and put it in her pocket along with the tubes of chapstick. She took down the monkey globe and put it on the floor by the box. She took her notebooks and tossed them into the bottom of the box. Slowly she went through each drawer packing up her clothes. By the time she was done with her dresser the box was full, and too heavy for her to move.

She grabbed another box and opened her closet she transferred all the clothes from the closet to the box as silently as before. Once the clothes were gone she looked down at the bottom of the closet which was littered with shoes. She tossed them into a third box along with her old rollerblades. She looked at her watch she'd already been up here an hour, her mother would be here in an hour with the movers to take out the boxes and furniture.

The closet and dresser were now empty, which made the room feel emptier. She walked over to her bookcase and emptied placing all over her knickknacks and trophies in one box, on top of a few little books including old diaries. She then packed up all the books and moved on.

She looked at her bed and the trunk at the end of it that was where she kept all of her old toys that she didn't throw away. Mainly her monkeys. She grabbed the trunk and pulled it over to the boxes she packed her monkey away and grabbed the Monkey off her bed it was the one her mother had given to her when she was a baby. She folded up the box, and placed that monkey on top of the closed up box. She took a smaller box and started clearing off her vanity, carefully packing up her make-up, perfume and jewelry. She was avoiding the desk, and the walls.

Once her vanity was packed up she looked at her watch again. Thirty minutes left. Everything was done except the walls, the bed and her desk. She didn't really care about the bed; she didn't feel like stripping it. She walked over to her desk and sat down pulling an empty box closer to her. She opened the side drawer, inside were her favorite pens and pencils that had monkeys on them and her name etched in pink, her Diary (a felt pink book with the word Princess in jewels and lock on the side), and a few Essays she'd written in middle school that she'd done really well on. She emptied the drawer and moved onto clearing out the top, boxing the pens and pencils and notebooks that were stuffed in the slots. She picked up the Photograph that she had been avoiding. It was a picture of her and Layla when they were five, the two were wearing bathing suits with towels wrapped around their shoulders and standing against a tile wall. Layla had her arms wrapped around Savannah's neck. They both were smiling, Savannah was missing her front two teeth, and Layla had smiled so hard her eyes had closed.

"_Ok. Now can we go swimming?" Savannah asked with a slight lisp on the s. Kevin smiled at the two of them and put the camera in his pocket._

"_Ok but you have to go shower first." But before he could finish they were already in the water. Laughing and squirming under the water. _

"_Let's be Mermaids!" Layla said wiping the hair from her face. Savannah's hair was in pigtails so it wouldn't be in her face. _

"_We can be magical mermaid princesses!" Savannah said holding her nose and going underwater. She swam around Layla trying to keep her legs together. Layla giggled and went underwater with her. Savannah stopped and tapped Layla, who opened her eyes. The two looked at each other smiling, bubbles escaped from their mouths just before the two shot up to the surface._

Savannah grabbed all the pictures and began packing them up tears already running down her face. She carefully peeled the pictures of her and her friends off the wall. There was a picture of the whole gang huddled together all bundled up outside Chelsea piers last Christmas. Jonathan, Savannah, Layla and Max at their 8th grade Graduation. Savannah, and Jonathan at six flags four years ago an hour before he threw up. Layla and Savannah doing Gymnastics when they were seven. These were just some of Savannah's favorites.

She sat back down at her desk after she had finally finished everything the only thing left was her computer. She just sat at the desk tears streaming down her face, she put her elbows on the desk and knocked into the mouse. The screen came to life, she looked up and wiped the tears out of her eyes. In the background was a picture of Savannah, Layla and Kiley they had taken on Kiley's fourth birthday. But it wasn't the picture that caught her attention it was the flashing orange bar at the bottom of the screen she rolled the mouse down and click open aim. Her buddy list popped up along with an IM, from Jonathan. She opened the im.

Saturday December 12th  
JJTrescot224 (2:43:50am): Vannah where did u and Lay go?  
JJTrescot224(2:45:23am): We looked everywhere for u 2 n we couldn't find u guys anywhere.  
JJTrescot224(2:46:12am): Im me wen u get this.  
JJTrescot224(2:50:02am): That club was tight right? Max was talking my head off the whole way home bout getting to dance with Lay. I wish the two of them would just get together already.  
JJTrescot224(2:50:45am): IM ME!  
JJTrescot224(2:30:16pm): Vannah you're mom just called IM wen you get home. If u r allowed to even use the computer.  
JJTrescot224 (2:35:34pm): Where are you guys??

That was the last im from Jonathan. Savannah reread the messages over and over tears streaming down her face. She saved the im to her desktop and shut the computer down. Everything in her room was finally packed up, but the life in the room hadn't been there since the last time the computer was used. When a living person had used it, Savannah barely felt she qualified as a living person.

She heard a knock on her door, she didn't have to turn around to know it was her mother.

"Savannah…" Lucy waited hoping for something. Savannah hadn't spoken a single word to anyone since she'd left the hospital. Lucy always waited, hoping for something. She had waited so long to hear her little girl's voice, to hold her and have her back, and she was still waiting. "You did a good job in here. I can get them to strip the bed and unplug the computer. Then all they'll have to do is load it all up."

Savannah stood up and took the monkey and the photograph off the top of the box. One of the last pictures of the two together, it was of the two sitting on the steps outside of Savannahs house on the last day of summer. She looked up at her mother like a little girl she showed her the monkey and gave her a half forced smile. Lucy smiled back and put a hand on Savannah's shoulder. Savannah didn't wince or tense up but she didn't loosen up either. But it was progress. Savannah followed her mom out of the room with one last glance.

* * *

Authors Note: This is one of my favorite chapters. I think this is one of my best writing, one of my favorite chapters ever. I am very proud of it. Hopefully someone will read it lol. I love this sory and I know some people are reading it so that makes me happy. And the fact that I love this story so much is wat has kept me writing it.

Next Chapter: Unfinished Business

Katie

P.S. Happy New Year!!


End file.
